


Sweet Pain

by EmDeMa



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Autolesión, Ben Rifkin - Freeform, Ben no es tan malo, Ben solo une cabos sueltos, Corte - Freeform, Defending Jacob (2020 Serie), Derek Yoo - Freeform, Derek no esta cerca de ser un idiota, Dolor, Fanfiction, Jacob Barber - Freeform, Jacob es menos sociopata y mas un niño triste, M/M, Sara Grohl, Tienen 16 años, Violencia, Yo soy idiota, abuso sexual, acoso, amigos con derechos, andy barber - Freeform, laurie barber - Freeform, pelea
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDeMa/pseuds/EmDeMa
Summary: Jacob simplemente es un niño triste, una vida normal y chicos que lo molestan, aunque se autolesione no parece que nadie lo nota, o eso piensa y Benjamín es el chico que lo acosa constantemente.Lo peor es que cuando Jacob necesita un tutor de matemáticas para comenzar a subir sus notas, nadie mejor que Ben Rifkin, el mejor alumno del salón con la calificación mas alta para ayudarlo, o eso piensa el profesor.Trabajo dedicado a Zed777, me inspire en su fanfic "I swear I'm not like them" gracias por entretenerme por tanto tiempo con tus historias.La primera versión de esta historia "Better Pain" fue eliminada, ya que tengo planes distintos para esa historia y esta historia no busca fomentar o aprobar la autolesión, solamente es una historia, por favor no imites nada de lo que hay aqui.
Relationships: Jacob Barber/Ben Rifkin, Jacob Barber/Derek Yoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Día 1- Cierre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zed777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed777/gifts).



> Por favor disfruten de esta historia y no olviden dejar sus opiniones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cierre de emergencia lleva a intercambiar palabras y algunas cosas mas que palabras.

Su nombre es Jacob Barber, su cabello es oscuro como el chocolate que casi llega a el tono negro y sus ojos son azules como zafiros grandes y vivientes. Es un chico adorable, de uno setenta, con el rostro pequeño y nariz de botón, mejillas sonrosadas y un aspecto delgado. Su sonrisa es pequeña, pero que irradia una gran confianza. Pero eso solo es parte de su fachada. Jacob es en realidad un niño triste, sus padres nunca parecen notarlo y es por eso que jamás han visto o le han prestado atención a los rastros de sangre en los papeles del baño, o las vendas faltantes en el botiquín de la casa. Mucho menos al cuchillo que se desafila cada semana, esto a pesar de que siempre se quejan de el.

A Jacob le gusta autolesionarse, la sensación del raspón rápido y que le deja la piel abierta, ardiendo y con rastros rojo brillante sobre su brazo siempre lo hicieron sentirse de una manera distinta a lo común, le recordaba que el vivía para sentir dolor. Porque a nadie le importaba, porque Dylan siempre creía ingenuamente en sus excusas de que el gato de los vecinos lo arañaba por tirarle de la cola, los maestros solo hacían la vista gorda y sus padres se tragaban cualquier mentira, porque no buscaban la verdad. Y siempre hubo alguien ajeno a eso, pero Jake jamás se había dado cuenta de ello. Ben Rifkin, su acosador de la escuela siempre escucho las preguntas y las respuestas, jamás negó que fuera extraño escuchar siempre lo mismo, ni que las heridas en las rodillas de Jacob jamás sanaran cuando lo veía en gimnasia, que las banditas elásticas siempre aparecían de nuevo cada semana. 

\- ¡Jacob, vamos tarde! - Laurie Barber era una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos color bien, una mujer algo irritante, pero amorosa - ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba? - Pregunto mientras se asomaba a las escaleras. 

\- ¡Bajo ahora! - Jacob grito desde arriba, en el cuarto de baño, limpiaba el desastre que había hecho en el lavabo. Era la primera vez que eso le pasaba, jamás corto mal su brazo, sin embargo esta vez fue distinto. El corte se había desviado un poco de su trayectoria original, siendo mas profundo y haciendo que la sangre estallara alrededor. No le molestaba el dolor, ese ardor era tan excitante que la picazón lo hacia mas intenso y placentero. Acepto que le gustaba eso, pero estaba mas seguro de que a su madre no le iba a gustar ver la sangre que quedaba en el lavabo.

Removió con el papel higiénico las manchas en la cerámica, pero los guardo en su bolsillo, ni siquiera iba a arriesgarse a tirarlos en el baño, tendría que vendarse después, quizás podría encontrar algo en la enfermería si se escabullía o mentía un poco. 

\- ¡Jacob! - Su mamá toco a la puerta del baño. Jake la abrió finalmente - Rápido, vas tarde - 

\- Lo siente, debí comer algo malo - Tiro de la cadena para disimular - Siento tardar - Sonrío con inocencia. Su madre jamás se daba cuenta.

....

\- Atención alumnos, la escuela Archer esta en cierre de emergencia, por favor permanezcan en sus salones hasta nuevo aviso y hagan caso a sus profesores - Jacob no podría regresar a su salón a tiempo. Así que entro a la enfermería, el primer lugar que encontró mientras trataba de procesar la información que habían dado. 

Moffet, la enfermera de la escuela no estaba ahí, recordó verla salir durante el almuerzo, y después de entrar confirmo que no había ningún problema si tomaba una o dos vendas para su brazo, después de todo, la herida había estado soltando pequeñas cantidades de sangre durante el día. Agradeció que no se desmayara y la mayor parte del tiempo se diera cuenta antes de que los demás se percataran de ello.

Comenzó a buscar vendas en los cajones, mientras soplaba su herida para que esta no se encerrara. Entonces la puerta se abrió y se cerro de golpe, creyó que había sido atrapado. Pero al mirar no se espero encontrarse con Ben Rifkin, de su misma altura, mas musculoso que el, su cabello también era mas claro y sus ojos de un verde discreto. Se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio. Ben vio la situación, Jacob abriendo los cajones de enfermería notablemente nervioso y pálido, si, fue la mejor persona que podría haber abierto aquella puerta. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Jay? - Pregunto como si aquel lugar fuera su territorio. Soltando el pomo de la puerta de paso. El nombre de "Jay" era una clara co0mbinacion del apodo Jake y la palabra gay, era original y a los demás parecía darles risa. 

\- Solo, es el primer lugar que encontré, debería preguntar lo mismo - Discretamente escondió su brazo del rango de visión de Rifkin - ¿Hacías novillos? - No era la primera vez que Ben hacia novillos, si hacia una vez mas y lo atrapaban se ganaría una suspensión, lo mismo que Jacob si lo delataba. 

\- Ninguno vio nada - Levanto los brazos con falsa inocencia - ¿Qué estas buscando? ¿Afrodisiaco para gays? - Cruzo sus brazos sentándose en la silla mas cercana, la del escritorio de la enfermera.

\- Jodete Ben - Contesto Jacob arrugando el rostro. Mientras bajaba su manga Ben distinguió la sangre resbalando de su brazo. 

\- ¿Estas herido? - Pregunto Ben intentando no darle importancia, mostrándose de manera seria, ¿Era algo grave? ¿Por qué no pedía ayuda a la enfermera? 

\- Una rascada, no es nada - Busco su celular en su chamarra - Tengo que llamar - Era un cierre de emergencia, necesitaba avisarle a sus padres de aquello mientras podía, y así haría distancia con Ben.

Ben hizo lo mismo, sus padres se enojarían mucho si no llamaba para avisarles del cierre de emergencia, para ambos fueron las preguntas habituales de "¿Esta todo bien?¿Estas bien? ¿Hay profesores contigo? ¿Dónde estas?" Después de todo, los cierres de emergencia eran eso, cierres de emergencia, no podían quedarse afuera como si se tratara de un simulacro, podía serlo tal vez, pero nada les aseguraba que no hubiera algún tirador fuera.

\- ¿Sabes si hay algún tirador demente o algo así? - Pregunto Jacob a su padre. Andy Barber, fiscal del distrito y ayudante de la comandante Duffy en algunas ocasiones, pero aunque su padre supiera, no debería decirle, pero ¿Quién no le diría a su hijo que un demente estaba masacrando gente en la escuela? aunque ni Andy sabia todavía si realmente era un cierre importante o solo se trataba de un simple simulacro. 

\- No se nada todavía Jacob, pero quédate donde sea que estés y no salgas, si se algo yo te lo diré, ¿Lo sabes no? - Definitivamente lo sabia, su padre lo amaba después de todo. 

\- Si - Se quedo en silencio unos segundos - Papá, te quiero - Ben miro la escena, sus padres le decían lo mismo, pero nunca sintió que de verdad lo decían queriendo realmente, quizás creyendo que en algún momento el chico les diría que solo se trataba de un simulacro. Se entristecía de nunca saber que sentían sus padres, y curiosamente eso le enseño a saber como se sentían los demás. Pero Jacob era distinto, era difícil de leer, apenas podía comprender correctamente sus patrones, sabia cuando estaba enojado y supuestamente feliz, pero esa expresión que tenia todo el tiempo, no le dejaba nada claro realmente. 

Ben suspiro con pesadez, mirando a los lados y alejándose de las ventanas o las puertas. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Jake se puso uno de sus audífonos en el oído antes de comenzar a cabecear y mover los labios al ritmo de la música, aunque se veía considerablemente mas pálido de lo debido. 

\- ¿Seguro de que te sientes bien? - Volvía a preguntar. 

\- ¿Te importa? - 

\- Me importa no estar con tu cadáver, es insoportable solo tenerte en la misma habitación, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te mueres aquí conmigo? - Aclaro con poco tacto.

Durante un rato mas ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Ben comenzó a desesperarse de Jacob, que a cada cinco minutos limpiaba su brazo con un papel ya manchado con su sangre, lo había comenzado a sacar de quicio. Ben se levanto, pero Jake ni siquiera le mostro importancia, hasta que el otro muchacho se dio cuenta de la presencia molesta de Rifkin frente a el. 

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto molesto.

\- Dame tu brazo - Ordeno estirando su mano, pero Jacob solo frunció el ceño sin entender porque. Cuando Ben vio que Jake no estaría dispuesto a hacerle caso, lo tomo de este y lo jalo hacia el.

\- ¡¿Qué haces!? -

\- Shhh - Siseo - Eres muy ruidoso. Voy a limpiarte esto - Levanto la manga de la chamarra, segundos después su rostro se deformo en una mueca de confusión - ¿Cómo es que no te has desmayado? - Roso con sus dedos la piel abierta, Jacob sintió una notable irritación en la zona, pero que igual que cuando se corto en la mañana, no le molesto.

Ben abrió una pequeña botella de agua oxigenada, el alcohol solamente irritaría mas la herida de Jacob, y con un algodón dio pequeños toques para desinfectar, no dolía, pero tampoco era un efecto agradable, era como si escociera en una sensación hormigueante, igualmente Ben cuidaba limpiar el corte sin dolor o agresividad. Mientras que las mejillas de Jacob se coloraban ligeramente ante la situación, 

\- No respondiste - Aseguro Rifkin - ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? Deberías de estar con un doctor en este mismo momento - Pregunto. 

\- Me corte accidentalmente - Respondía sin mas - Y no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres genio -

\- Si te callas terminaría mas rápido - Acerco una venda a la herida y suspiro - Tienes que ir con un doctor apenas el cierre termine, yo no soy un experto pero al menos no estarás perdiendo sangre cada cinco minutos - Enredo la venda alrededor de su brazo, dando vueltas, apretando pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que el amarre fuera doloroso. 

\- ¿Cómo sabes limpiar heridas tan grandes? - Pregunto - Yo respondí tu pregunta - 

\- Mi tío solía lanzarnos botellas de vidrio a mi y a mis primos, o las rompía directamente en nuestros brazos - Eso no sonaba como una experiencia agradable, se dijo Jacob.

\- ¿A tus padres no les importaba? - Rifkin levanto los hombros con indiferencia. 

\- Creo que no, cuando les dije solamente pensaron que estaba mintiendo y eso - Sus ojos oscurecieron un momento - ¿Por que jamás respondes cuando te insultan? Eso hace que la gente no pare - 

\- ¿Perdón? Tu eres quien me molesta - 

\- Exacto, ¿No puedes simplemente contratacar? Los demás lo hacen porque yo lo hago y tu no tratas de ponerle ningún alto a la situación, si sigues de esa manera todos te seguirán pisoteando por el resto de tu vida - Ben sabia porque lo aconsejaba, era el consejo que el mismo se dio al ser atormentado por las burlas por primera vez a sus ocho años, siempre debía ser el es que estuviera en la cima de todos, eso si no quería ser el atormentado.

\- Siéndote sincero no me importa si lo hacen - Ben lo miro confundido - Digo, la indiferencia es un lujo que me puedo dar todo el tiempo, además, si respondo lo seguirán haciendo, podría arriesgarme a golpearte aunque simplemente no lograría nada - Levanto los hombros. 

\- Termine - Dejo su brazo. 

\- Atención alumnos, el cierre de emergencia termino, permitiré que reanuden sus actividades escolares, que tengan un buen día - 

Ambos chicos se alejaron y Ben se acerco a la puerta. 

\- Mas te vale no contarle a nadie de esto Jacob - Señalo con su dedo. 

\- Ni en un millón de años - 

Esa conversación dejo anonadado a Ben, ¿Simplemente no le importaba? No debía ser eso lo que le daba curiosidad, sino el mismo Jacob Barber, ese chico tenia un enigma atrayente sobre el, como un imán y Ben era la brújula que se averiaba con ese mismo imán, era lo que lo atraía cada vez mas hacia el y a su extraña vida.


	2. Día 2 - Cuestiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben es asignado como tutor de Jacob, el que se queda pensando en si eso es bueno o es malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los chicos tienen 16 años

\- ¿Jacob podrías decirme porque hay papeles con sangre en el baño? - Pregunto Andy mientras miraba a su hijo directamente. No era como si Jacob jamás hubiera previsto esa situación antes. 

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi y no a mamá? Ella ha estado un poco, ya sabes, irritable - Andy se quedo pensando un momento - ¿Vas a preguntarle o? - 

\- No, lo mejor será dejarla en paz - Aseguro su padre. Siempre le creyó a Jacob, era su hijo y su hijo jamás le diría mentiras, no seria capaz de mentirle. 

Después del simulacro del día anterior, paso la vergüenza de llegar a matemáticas junto a Ben Rifkin, claro, no se paso por alto y Ben lo uso como excusa de que no se había sentido bien, buscaron a la enfermera pero no estaba, entonces hicieron el anuncio, Jacob solamente tuvo la alternativa de fingir que aquello era cierto. Claro que los alumnos no se lo creyeron, aunque no decían nada simplemente sonreían divertidos. Pero el resto del día la mirada insistente de Benjamín le calaba en la nuca, como si lo vigilara de cerca. Porque el chico no era tonto. Escuchar las palabras "Me corte..." fueron el detonante, habían sonado demasiado naturales, señal de que no negaba cortarse, en cambio, "accidentalmente" no sonó tan creíble, y Ben era experto en las mentiras. Cuando su padre le decía a Joanne que iría a una Reunión con sus amigos, Ben aprendió que era el termino para decir "Voy al motel a engañarte con alguien"

Como podría decir "𝘜𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦 𝘢 𝘰𝘵𝘳𝘰" y eso era cierto. Benjamín era un mentiroso, cuando decía a sus amigos, enfermeras y maestros que las cosas estaban bien en casa al llevar con las muñecas magulladas a la escuela, o los nudillos sangrándole. Al momento de que su padre le preguntara como iba la escuela y Ben contaba historias que parecían tan reales, pero que no lo eran. Incluso le creía sobre que pasaba por el puente de drogadictos cuando era su aliento el que descargaba aroma a tabaco.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cuánto vale cada letra en esta formula? - Pregunto el maestro mirando alrededor - ¿Ben? - 

\- a es igual a veinte, b es igual a siete y c es igual a uno - Era tan bueno en las matemáticas que las ecuaciones de segundo grado sonaban como un agradable juego para el, porque las disfrutaba de resolver, tan sencillas y tranquilas.

\- Me alegra saber que ha estado prestando atención - El no prestaba atención, quizás porque ya conocía esos temas y simplemente resolvía las paginas del libro al azar. Al no tener nada que hacer o cuando ya no había juegos nuevos en su consola que estrenar, abría su libro de matemáticas y contestaba una pagina para entretenerse, a esas alturas del año ya llevaba mas de la mitad de su libro resuelto a la perfección. Ben podía entender cualquier tema y mejor que eso, podía resolverlo en un récord propio de cinco minutos, diez máximo si las preguntas tenían demasiadas especificaciones.

La campana pronto sonó, dejando que todos suspiraran de alivio y comenzaran a salir del salón. Sin embargo la mirada de Ben se quedo sobre Jacob Owen Barber, que se estiraba en su lugar con notable cansancio. Lo vio pararse y acercarse al profesor para comentar algo. 

No queriendo quedarse a escuchar la conversación, Rifkin tomo su mochila y la colgó sobre uno de sus hombros, dispuesto a salir. 

\- ¿Señor Rifkin? - Pregunto su profesor de matemáticas - ¿Podría venir un momento? - Miro la hora, quería llegar temprano a casa ese día, así que camino hasta el escritorio con algo de resignación - Bueno, dado que son compañeros de clase ambos ya se conocen - 

Los chicos se miraron con incomodidad. 

\- Si, un poco - Aclaro Jacob. 

\- Bueno, Jacob estas al tanto de tu situación académica, ¿no? - El moreno asintió avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrosadas - Y Ben, ya que siempre estas en busca de puntos extra, creí que podrías ayudarle a Jacob con sus notas de matemáticas, porque es claro que necesita tu ayuda y si te soy sincero, pareces entender muy bien todos los temas que vemos en clase, ganarías unos puntos extra y Jacob subiría sus calificaciones en mi materia, ¿Qué dices? Ambos terminan ganando - 

Ben rasco su nuca ligeramente, los puntos no le venían mal, era bueno y eso, pero siempre podía tener un refuerzo en caso de que no le fuera bien en sus exámenes, lo cual era extraño, ya que su promedio de la nota en esa materia nunca era debajo de nueve y si llegaba a ser un ocho punto cinco, el maestro nunca dudaba en pasarlo a un nueve. 

\- Creo que puedo hacer eso, no debería ser complicado, hasta un niño podría entender estos temas - Claro que el maestro no capto el insulto dirigido hacia Jacob que estaba a punto de negarse - ¿Qué dices Jay-Jacob? ¿Aceptas que te enseñe y tu subes tus notas? - ¿Aceptar la ayuda de Ben? 

\- Seguro, por mi no hay problema - No iba a dejar que odiar a Ben le costara la nota mas importante del año.

...

\- ¿Por que aceptaste su ayuda en primer lugar? ¿No era mas fácil negarte? - Pregunto Derek apoyado en el casillero al lado de Jacob. 

\- Trata de hacer eso y ver al profesor Chris a la cara después, demonios, necesito la calificación Derek - Arrastro su mano y la paso por toda su cara con fastidio - Y ahora tendré que soportar pasar tiempo fuera de la escuela con el - 

\- ¿Qué te preocupa a parte de eso? - Cuestiono Derek - Simplemente serán tutorías, no tienes nada que esconder, a no ser que seas un asesino serial que busca matar a alguien todos los días - Eso le saco una risa a Jacob - Anda, ¿Quieres hacer algo para quitarte el mal sabor de boca? - Señalo a Dylan, quien constantemente tenía cigarros ocultos en las bolsas interiores de sus pantaloncillos. Siempre fue curioso como decían "Quitar el mal sabor de boca" antes de fumar. 

\- Hombre, que no estaría mal fumar un poco, tengo media hora antes de reunirme con Ben - 

....

\- ¿Entonces? - Pregunto Dylan mientras fumaban en el puente, el humo era molesto para sus ojos, pero nunca negarían que el hacerlo era una manera de relajarse - ¿Ben y tu van a estar en tu casa? ¿Solos? - Derek rio y negó con la cabeza. Jacob en cambio, se limito a enseñarle el dedo de en medio con enojo. 

\- Jodete Dylan - Espeto sin darle atención - Solo espero que no sea tan molesto como en la escuela, y que mis padres no jodan con la mierda de "Quédate a cenar" a veces eso me saca de quicio - 

Junto sus labios suavemente alrededor del cigarro y entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el humo cruzándole por toda la boca. Mientras hacia eso, se agacho para recoger su mochila y calar lo ultimo que quedaba de aquel habano. Después de sacarle hasta el ultimo rastro de humo, se dedico a pisarlo y echar las cenizas al rio bajo el puente donde se encontraban. 

\- Hombre no contamines - Farfullo Derek dándole un golpe en la cabeza - El mundo ya es una mierda sin necesidad de que tires eso al agua - 

El chico era un poco ambientalista, aunque no le importaba fumar, solamente que se tirara basura al agua o a las calles. 

\- Ya - Evadía Jacob - Bueno, tengo que ir a casa o serán mis padres los que reciban a señor perfecto -

....

Cuando Jacob llego a su casa, no estaba listo para ver a Ben esperándolo en los escalones del pequeño y concurrido pórtico. Encontró la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran exactamente las tres en punto de la tarde, como habían acordado. Rifkin levanto la mirada, observando sus ojos azules que parecían cafés desde aquella distancia. 

\- No esperaba que fueras tan puntual - Aclaro Jacob masticando un pedazo de goma de mascar vieja que se añejo en su chamarra por unas semanas. 

\- Bueno, acostúmbrate Jay - Jacob miro la mano de Ben, encontrándose de nuevo con los nudillos sangrantes que le caracterizaban muchas veces, a veces llevándolos así una vez por semana. Y en estos la sangre todavía permanecía fresca. Rifkin siguió su mirada y al entender que era lo que observaba guardo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, carraspeando la garganta - ¿Vamos a entrar o me dejaras morir congelado aquí afuera? - 

El frío que traía el otoño jamás le agrado a Ben, le daba malos recuerdos.

Jacob tomo las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta con rapidez para que ambos pudieran entrar. La casa era grande, aunque no tanto como la de la familia Rifkin. El color de las paredes transmitían simplismo y algo de melancolía. La sala era del mismo color y la cocina no se sacaba de aquello. La alfombra, entre algunas pequeñas gavetas y otros, eran las únicas cosas que se salvaban del ambiente gris. 

Se sentaron en la mesa entre la sala y la cocina. Ben dejo sus cosas sobre esta y saco su libro, seguido de un lápiz y su celular, en el cual Jacob pudo ver como colocaba una especie de cronometro antes de ponerlo en la mesa. Jacob no dijo nada en ese momento. 

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? - Pregunto rápidamente Ben mientras hojeaba su libro, dejando a Jacob ver las numerosas paginas llenas de lápiz hasta los bordes, incluso en algunas había hojas de papel que tenían mas cálculos. 

\- Supongo que todo, a veces me confundo con las ecuaciones y esas cosas, el trinomio cuadrado perfecto, ecuaciones de segundo grado, entre otras cosas quiero decir - Ben suspiro y estiro la mano. 

\- Préstame tus apuntes para saber desde donde debo empezar a enseñarte - El chico lo obedeció y comenzó a hojear con una clara mirada de sorpresa, tal vez porque aquellas cosas le resultaban sumamente fáciles. Dio un pequeño soplido de aire y busco aquello en lo cual Jacob tenía mas problemas para empezar - Bien. Empezaremos con combinaciones y permutaciones - Solo al decir aquello vio el rostro del otro chico deformarse en confusión y claro nerviosismo - Mira, se les dice combinaciones cuando importa el orden de los objetos, permutación es cuando importa el contenido, pero no el orden, para simplificar - 

Prendía su cronometro. 

Pasaron así unos cuantos minutos, Jacob intentaba de seguir el ritmo de Ben, que parecía decir las cosas como si fueran lo mas sencillo del mundo, cuando en realidad no se daba cuenta de que Barber apenas y entendía unas cuantas cosas. Cuando finalmente Jacob se llevo la mano a la sien notoriamente cansado, Ben decidió que un descanso no le vendría nada mal.

\- ¿Quieres descansar? - Levanto las cejas. 

\- Si, esta bien - Dio un suspiro - Ahora vuelvo - 

Jacob camino hacia el baño de arriba y cerro la puerta silenciosamente detrás suyo, recargándose en esta y sintiendo pequeñas gotas de sudor rondándole por la frente en ese momento. Acerco su mano temblorosa al cajón del lavabo, las navajas para afeitar de su padre seguían ahí dentro. Hizo una delicada apertura a la caja de cartón y con tranquilidad saco una. La balanceo entre sus dedos, acariciando con la yema de estos el filo, sintiendo la necesidad de cortarse en aquel momento. Levanto un poco el doblecillo de su camiseta, encaminando a la parte derecha del torso la hambrienta navaja que buscaba su piel para romperla. Una vez sobre su piel, empujo con cuidado, para después deslizarse sin tacto sobre su epidermis. Su cara claramente se torció en leve agonía, antes de suspirar abstraído por aquello. Observo las pequeñísimas gotas brotar de su torso y las seco con la oscura manga de su brazo. Regreso la camiseta a su lugar antes de bajar a prisa junto a Ben.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto este mientras golpeaba su lápiz en la superficie de la mesa. 

\- Solo necesitaba refrescarme un poco, hablando de eso, ¿Gustas algo de beber? - 

\- Si no es mucha molestia, un vaso de agua - Pidió sin despegar sus ojos café verdosos de el, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. 

Jacob sintió la mirada de su compañero de clases de inmediato. Tan pesada como en los pasillos antes de llamarlo "Maricon" o algún otro insulto deportivo contra todo su ser, por el solo hecho de existir. 

Al darse la vuelta para enfrentar esa mirada con una pregunta firme, Ben estaba frente a Jacob, a nada de el por no decir menos. Serio y con calma. Lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza, retirando la manga de la chamarra, observando la venda que el mismo había puesto durante el cierre de emergencia del día anterior. 

\- Te dije que fueras a un doctor - Sonó como un regaño mas que como un comentario. 

\- No quise ir, ¿Y porque te importa? ¡Tu me odias! ¿Lo olvidas? - No era verdad, no del todo. Ben simplemente quería saber que pasaba en la cabeza de Jake y jamás lo conseguía, eso lo molestaba. 

Ben frunció al ceño. 

\- ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo? - Pregunto con poca emoción, incluso parecía enojado. 

\- ¿Hacer que? - Rifkin simplemente apretó sus dientes y se aparto de Jacob. 

\- Nada - Miro el reloj de la sala de estar - Es hora de que me vaya - 

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con mucha mas calma y paro el cronometro de su celular, que al verlo hizo como si sintiera dolor. 

\- Mañana a la misma hora en la biblioteca de la escuela, si llegas tarde te golpeare - Advirtió y Jacob agradecía que no se acercara mas a el. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo que lo atemorizaba, y era que Ben comenzaba a sospechar de su tortuosa y dulce adicción al dolor.


	3. Dia 5 - Por favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La biblioteca sola y el día lluvioso no son una buena combinación.

Jacob se levanto esa mañana no tan animado. Sus padres y el discutieron la noche anterior, el asunto de los papeles ensangrentados no llevaron un buen rumbo. Y decidió que no podría seguir haciendo aquello hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Pero no hacerlo significaba una constante ansiedad, acompañada de insomnio, después de todo, eso era lo que lo mantenía en pie, el dolor. Siempre hubo una historia detrás de ello, una historia de su adicción, oscura y profunda, que solo sus padres, el y quizás Derek conocían. 

La escuela era tan atemorizante para el en ese momento, ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeño en ese momento? ¿Era porque había pasado dos días enteros sin cortarse y darse a si mismo un golpe? Se comenzaba a volver loco. Quizás exageraba, pero esa adicción le costaba caro cada segundo de su vida y le costaba mas su cordura. 

\- ¿Te sientes bien Jake? - Pregunto Derek sentado a su lado en el laboratorio de química - estas sudando - Señalo las gotas que le salían y resbalaban de su cuello - ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? - señalo la venda que se asomaba por su chamarra - lo sigues haciendo...¿verdad? - 

Y Jacob no contesto. Derek siempre supo de ese problema que le hacia tanto daño a su amigo. 

\- Dijimos que si sucedía de nuevo hablarías conmigo - 

\- Derek - Lo llamo su profesora - ¿Puede decirnos que es tan interesante en su conversación que no logra esperar hasta terminar mi clase? - 

\- No creo que sea apropiado para todos - Respondía como si nada. 

\- De acuerdo, solo absténgase de hablar en mi clase - 

....

La comida era normal. Unos cuantos empujones y riñas por quién era el mejor amigo de Ben (Que claramente era para disputar a quien le compartiría un trozo de su tarta), termino desembocando en una conservación alardeante de a cuántas chicas se había tirado Michael.

\- Vamos no deberías contarnos eso hombre - Aseguro Ben fingiendo tener asco.

\- Cállate Ben, ¿A cuántas te has tirado tu? - Pregunto con curiosidad. Ben realmente no quería hablar de su vida sexual. Lo había hecho una vez, a los quince años con una chica de intercambio, portuguesa, al menos eso recordaba.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Más que tú tal vez - Sonrió.

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo verlo atravesar las bancas del aire libre, caminando y sentándose junto a Derek y Dylan, dándoles aquella sonrisa tan falsa.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde? - Pregunto Joel mientras abría su bolsa de magdalenas, que le costaron casi un riñón decía el.

La mente de Ben se fue al ayer, en la cocina de Jacob cuando lo tuvo tan cerca y no se había dado cuenta hasta que estaba en la puerta de su hogar y dónde sin ninguna razón su rostro se calentó de vergüenza.

\- Tengo que darle tutoría a Jacob - Fue extraño no decirle por su mote, pero sus amigos no parecieron darle alguna importancia al oírlo.

Michael volteo la cabeza hasta encontrar al chico.

\- Joder, ¿Crees que se los tire a ambos? - Se burló señalando la mesa donde comía. Se refería a Derek Yoo y Dylan Stone, los mejores amigos de Barber.

\- Que va, será marica pero no lo suficiente para que alguien si quiera lo toque - Continuo Ben.

Entonces una chispa malévola se encendió dentro de los ojos de Michael, como un alo de luz repugnante y falsamente inocente. Clavó su mirada en Rifkin y lo vio con una sonrisa que el chico ya sabía, no se trataba de una cosa buena.

\- Anda, apuesto veinte dólares a qué no lo besas - El jugo de moras que Ben tomaba, estalló por los cielos. Salio por su boca y asquerosamente hasta por su nariz. Los otros chicos en la mesa retrocedieron asqueados - ¡Que asco! -

Grito Joel.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpo rápidamente, golpeando su pecho para sacar las últimas gotas que se habían pegado en su garganta - No soy tu payaso, además, ¿Veinte por un beso? ¡Te estás robando a ti mismo! - Aclaro mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Y que tal tercera base? - Joel se unió a la conversación, creando gran sorpresa en los presentes, no recordaban que esté fuera fan de las apuestas - Anda, cuarenta a qué no marcas tercera con Barber hoy en la biblioteca -

\- ¡Cincuenta dólares! - Exclamó Michael - Anda, que no va a aceptar -

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - Le pregunto con un tono ofendido - De acuerdo, cincuenta dólares -

\- Genial, pero recuerda, las apuestas necesitan evidencia, trae un vídeo, fotos o algo, yo que se -

Ben miro a Jacob un momento, definitivamente iba a ganar esa apuesta de cincuenta dólares.

\- Jacob, tenemos que hablar de eso - Señalo Derek aterrado al ver la herida punzante en el brazo de Jacob - No puedes seguir haciendo eso, vas a terminar muy mal - 

\- No tienes que sermonearme, es solo que no puedo evitar hacerlo - 

\- Por favor, llámame antes de que lo hagas, me preocupas - Jacob frunció el ceño. 

\- No soy tu responsabilidad Derek, así que por favor, puedo manejar esto solo - Palmeo la mesa del almuerzo con su mano para levantarse y regresar adentro de la escuela.

Derek negó con la cabeza, solo quería ayudarlo, solo quería que Jacob no acabara herido. 

....

\- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar esta fórmula, es sencillo - Ben balanceo su lápiz entre sus dedos, para luego hacer un círculo alrededor de una fórmula escrita en los apuntes de Jacob - Siempre ten a la mano un apunte donde este la formula y un ejemplo, ¿Entiendes? -

\- Si, eso creo - Respondió Jacob. 

\- Escuche que hoy lloverá - Comento Ben - ¿Traes paraguas? - Jacob negó con la cabeza - Bueno, yo tampoco, supongo que tocara empaparnos - Se burlo. 

Un diluvio comenzó a crearse afuera de la escuela, notablemente dejando algunos grandes tapones de agua en las calles que dejarían cualquier auto estancado. 

\- Supongo que es momento de recoger - Jacob se paro de la mesa. Agarro los libros que acapararon de los estantes para entender mejor los temas y comenzó a buscar sus respectivos lugares. 

Era el momento. Ben prendía su celular y lo pensó un momento, podía ganar ciento cincuenta dólares, era mucho, así que solo seria un momento. Prendió la cámara, era su ultima oportunidad para echarse hacia atrás, no lo hizo. Dio un toque sobre el botón rojo que comenzaba la grabación y supo que ahora debía de hacerlo. Camino con cuidado hasta llegar a Jacob y se recargo en los estantes a un lado suyo.

Jacob lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo algo extrañado por su repentino acercamiento. Sin embargo continuo haciendo su tarea de poner todo en su lugar. Incomodándose poco a poco, decidió mirar a Ben que simplemente lo había estado observando sin parar, de una manera ajena a lo acostumbrado. 

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Pregunto de la nada, arrugando su rostro. 

\- Nada, solo te veía - Contesto Ben como si nada, pero sin dejar de darle una mirada que Jacob sintió, le causaba escalofríos. En pocas palabras, no le gustaba para nada. 

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? Me incomodas - Para Rifkin eso fue una incitación a molestarlo. 

\- ¿Por qué? Digo, se que soy sexy, pero no debería incomodarte - Se cruzo de brazos sonriendo, las cosas iban por donde planeo. 

\- Que engreído, solo deja de mirarme - Pidió entre dientes. 

\- Oh vamos, no me digas que te pongo nervioso - Poso su mano sobre la separación de madera de las secciones de libros, junto a la cabeza del otro chico - ¿O es así? - 

Y de repente era como si Jacob se sintiera encerrado, acorralado y extrañamente nervioso. 

\- Solo quiero que dejes de mirarme, ¿No te entra en el poco cerebro que tienes? - Apretó el encuadernado del libro. 

\- Considerando que quien tiene tutorías eres tu, el descerebrado no soy yo - Contraataco con fiereza - Solo relájate, no esta mal pasar el rato - No lo percibía, Jacob estaba en una posición defensiva. 

\- No quiero pasar el rato - Sus uñas se encajaron en el lomo de tela y madera. 

\- No seas aguafiestas, solo unos minutos - Entonces ahora tenía a Jacob acorralado. Coloco sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de este, simplemente haciéndolo sentir inseguro. 

\- Aléjate por favor - Pidió tratando de mantener la calma. No quería continuar en esa conversación y cercanía. 

\- ¿Quieres que me aleje? - Le pregunto falsamente interesado. 

\- S-Si - Tartamudeo - ¿Qué quieres? Dilo, pero mantente lejos de mi - Ben conto que ya habían pasado dos minutos desde que inicio el video. 

\- Quiero que te calles - Y lo beso, pero no era un beso dulce, mucho menos cauto o cuidadoso. Se trataba de una sensación áspera y realmente irritante, no le gustaba eso. El libro en las manos de Jacob resbalo de ellas, cayendo sobre su pie, pero no le importo el dolor. Golpeo el pecho de Ben con fuerza y miedo. En respuesta, Rifkin le apretó las muñecas con fuerza, demasiada tal vez. Jake se congelo, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué sucedía de nuevo? No tenía habla, no podía moverse y simplemente su cerebro se dedicaba a mandarle temblores a cada gramo de su cuerpo. Se sintió indefenso al sentir que Ben podía sostenerle ambas muñecas con facilidad cambiándolas a una mano. La otra mano bajaba lentamente por la cintura de Jacob, con una pequeña caricia, por un momento tocaron la piel de su torso con calma, deteniéndose al sentir una apertura extraña en la piel. Estaba abierta, ardiendo y notoriamente recientes. Pequeñas cortadas por toda esa zona. 

Para Jacob, las lagrimas comenzaron a amenazar sus ojos, que se aparecieron en un cosquilleo agónico. El pecho del pobre chico subía y bajaba con una gran intensidad que pareció estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Incluso el creyó que moriría por el aire que no pasaba en sus pulmones al sentir las manos de Ben acariciándole la piel. Tan sumido en su dolor que no se percato de que el chico se había detenido al momento de tocar las heridas en su cuerpo y sentir la humedad tan repentina recorriéndole las mejillas. 

\- N-N-No me hagas daño - Se rompió a llorar. 

Cuando Ben se alejo de el, Jacob se esforzó para no soltar un sollozo, o un jadeo, no quería hacerlo en frente de Ben. 

Sus manos estaban empuñadas y se retorcieron en busca de liberarse de ese agarre tan firme sobre el. Magulladas y adoloridas, arañando sus propias palmas. 

Mantuvieron contacto visual, Ben sintió su corazón hundirse entonces, ¿Fue demasiado rudo con Jacob? Se pregunto mientras lo examinaba, se arrepintió de inmediato. Su intención en ningún momento fue causar aquello, quizás hacerlo enojar y asustarlo un poco, pero nunca hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar como lo hacia en ese momento. Le remordía la consciencia solo ver al menor de los Barber. 

Aflojo su fuerza sobre las muñecas de Jacob. 

\- Lo sient- - Jacob no lo dejo hablar, empuño su mano contra un libro y con el golpeo la cara de Ben sin dudarlo, haciéndolo caer sosteniendo su rostro. 

Camino de prisa hasta sus cosas, guardándolas tan rápidas como podía, con todo su cuerpo tiritando, su nariz moqueaba sin poder evitarlo y por mucho aire que buscara contener, los sollozos se le escapaban de la boca sin poder guardárselos para si mismo. 

Ben se levanto, queriendo disculparse y buscar mostrarle cuan arrepentido se sentía por haber hecho eso, decirle que era una broma. En cambio, cuando Jacob lo vio acercarse, dio pasos torpes hacia la puerta, tropezando con la alfombra. Rifkin se acerco para ayudarlo, aunque lo que obtuvo fue un manotazo seguido de un: 

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! - Jacob se levanto de nuevo y corrió hasta salir de la biblioteca, hasta salir de la escuela y correr por las aceras inundadas de agua. Tenía que escapar, ¿Con quien mas podría ir? No quería volver a casa, no quería ver a nadie, solo hundirse en esa agua y no volver a salir jamás de ella.


	4. Día 5 - Ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los puntos ... son de un intervalo de tiempo a otro y las líneas ___ son un recuerdo o evento del pasado.

Derek escucho su puerta ser golpeada con fuerza, desesperación y enojo. Creyó que quizás se trataba de sus vecinos, enojados por alguna tontería. Se preparo para recibir a alguien y decir "No volverá a suceder" Una vez que abrió la puerta, lo que se encontró fue distinto. Jacob lo miro por unos segundos, sus lagrimas se habían mezclado con el roció de la lluvia, estaba empapado de agua hasta los pies. Sus labios tiritaban llenos de miedo, al igual que todo su cuerpo y su mejor amigo no era tonto, sabia que no era por el frío. Supo que algo paso, algo grave para estar en esa situación. 

\- ¡Jacob! - Lo jalo para que entrara en la casa, aunque sintiendo rápidamente lo tenso que se puso - ¿Qué te paso? - Intento acercarse, obteniendo como respuesta el alejamiento de su amigo. Definitivamente nada estaba bien. 

\- Y-Yo, no se que paso - contesto apretando sus brazos - El...El me- Derek no puedo respirar - el nombrado se apresuro a tomarlo por los hombros, aunque Jacob se removió como si le doliera.

\- Jake mírame - le pidió - Por favor mírame, no es real, no es real - aseguro.

\- Lo es...el...ayudame...por favor...m-me duele mucho...Derek, me lastima mucho - apretó con fuerza su abdomen.

\- De acuerdo, tranquilo, respira conmigo Jacob - pidió tranquilamente - solo mírame y respira, vas a estar bien, no pueden hacerte daño. Jacob estás a salvo - pero ya era tarde, su mejor amigo se derrumbó en el suelo, desmayado por no poder respirar y notoriamente cansado.

....

Jacob despertó en un cuarto, conocido, color verde manzana y con un suelo de madera negro. Era el cuarto de su mejor amigo, pero no lo reconoció en ese momento, a lo que se removió asustado y retrocediendo al despertar. Claro, hasta que vislumbro a Derek acercándose a él, fue entonces cuando se calmo.

\- Hey, no te preocupes, les dije a tus papás que estabas conmigo, llamaron unas cuantas veces, parecían asustados - Le acerco un vaso de agua - Tómala, te sentirás mejor Jake -

Vio sus dedos temblorosos aceptar el agua.

\- Te desmayaste, creí que tendría que llamar a un ambulancia pero comenzaste a respirar de manera normal, así que no lo hice. Me diste un susto de muerte - Quiso acercarse, la reacción de Jacob le dejo en claro que no quería que lo hiciera - Jake, ¿Quieres cambiarte y decirme que pasó? -

Su tono era bajo, como si hablara con un animal asustado.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado.

\- ¿Podrías prestarme algo? - Aparto su mirada.

\- Sabes que si - Señaló con la cabeza un cambio seco de ropa en su silla - Saldré para que puedas cambiarte, solo avísame cuando acabes, ¿Quieres algo de comer? -

\- Si no te molesta -

Eso era normal, Derek siempre supo que a Jake no le gustaba que lo vieran cambiarse. Ni siquiera que alguien demasiado ajeno a el lo tocará y respetaba eso, cada gramo de la privacidad que le pedía.

Al volver al cuarto, Jacob miro la pequeña bandeja de sándwiches de crema de cacahuate, mermelada y algunos de carnes a los cuales se les salían por los bordes las hojas de lechuga.

Derek río un poco, le divertía ver lo grande que su rompa le quedaba a Jacob, eran casi de la misma estatura, pero había una increíble diferencia en su complexión física.

\- ¿Me dirás porque estabas así? - Pregunto con calma - Si no te sientes seguro, no hay problema Jake -

\- Estoy contigo, no pueden dañarme - Siempre se sintió seguro con Derek.

\- ¿Alguien te hizo daño o trato de hacerlo? - Enderezó su postura - Jacob, si me dices que paso está bien, ¿Sabes? Quizás pueda ayudarte -

\- Fue Ben - Respondió con pocos ánimos. 

\- ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Trato de golpearte? - Nunca confió en Ben dejándolo cerca de Jacob, no podía ser una buena combinación. Y no exageraba, sabia lo mal que estaba Jacob, lo mucho que debía de protegerlo cuando era necesario. 

\- El me beso, pero...no era agradable, después...luego comenzó a tocarme, a mi no me gusto eso, se...se sintió horrible. Dios, me duelen las muñecas - 

\- Déjame verlas - Derek extendió su mano - Anda, no pasa nada - Jacob dejo caer su brazo en la mano de Derek. Contusiones grandes dormían sobre estas, sin mencionar las notables cortadas que había en sus palmas, hechas por sus propias uñas - ¿Te recordó a lo que paso con...ya sabes quien? - 

Jacob asintió avergonzado. 

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - Pregunto dulcemente. 

\- ¿Podría quedarme contigo hoy? - Su voz era arrastrada. 

\- Seguro - Contesto - Jacob...¿Estas bien? - Negó con su cabeza. 

\- No Derek, no estoy bien - Contesto con firmeza - Estoy asustado, me duelen las putas muñecas y no se que voy a hacer, estoy temblando como un maldito cachorro y solo quiero gritar - Aferro un agarre sobre las hebras de su cabello oscuro, apretando con desesperación. Como si algo dentro suyo se estuviera quebrantando. Fue Derek quien tomo sus manos y lo ayudo a separarlas de su cabellera. 

\- Esta bien si quieres hacerlo - Le confirmo su amigo. 

Barber no tardo en aferrarse a su acompañante en esa habitación, tomándolo por los brazos, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Derek. Sus ojos volvieron a estallar en lagrimas y sollozos incontrolables que agrietaban el corazón de Yoo. 

\---

Todo había comenzado en un campamento de verano, Derek y Jacob habían ido juntos, el primero arrastrado por Jacob ya que según decía, no quería estar solo en el, con la promesa de que se divertirían, Derek acepto ir con el. Solo tenían trece años, cuando sucedió. 

El consejero del campamento era aparentemente una buena persona, agradable y realmente ayudaba a los chicos, sobre todo a Jacob cuando los otros chicos lo molestaban por ser mas pequeño y delgado que los demás. Tan amable que siempre se ofrecía a curarle los raspones o rasguños que se hacia al resbalar. 

Una persona agradable. Se llamaba Daniel. Nada más que un hombre bastante atractivo, con su mandíbula cuadrada, cabello naranja, razón por la que varios niños le pusieron el mote de "Consejero zanahorias" y sus ojos eran como suaves chocolatinas negras y amargas.

\- Vaya, ¿Te volviste a caer? - Pregunto con una voz fuerte, aunque agradable.

\- Si - Las mejillas de Jacob estaban infladas por la vergüenza - ¡Auch! -

El alcohol le calo en los raspones de sus pequeñas rodillas y lo hizo lloriquear un momento.

\- Perdón, nada me causa más daño que lastimar a alguien como tú - Le dijo sonriendo - Solo queda una semana para que vuelvas a cada, ¿No? -

El hombre mayor se levantó y estiró sus dedos a la persiana, comenzaba a oscurecer.

\- Si, Derek irá conmigo lo que queda del verano - Daniel arrugó un momento su rostro.

\- Derek y tú... son amigos, ¿Verdad? - Dudo con mucha curiosidad.

\- Si, algunas veces nos molestan por eso - Aclaro sin alegría.

\- Que bueno, digo, el que sean amigos - El extraño sonido del pestillo en la puerta lo hizo prestar atención a su consejero - No me gustaría compartirte con nadie más Jakey -

Jacob vio con nervios y una mala sensación en su estómago a Daniel. Se removió en la silla incómodo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Pregunto.

\- Pequeño Jacob, eh notado la manera en que me miras. Eres tan dulce y lindo, demasiado para tu propio bien - Se hinco ante el chico de trece años y lo vio con un brillo malévolo en sus pupilas.

\- Creo que debería irme - Paso saliva.

Una vez de pie no pudo avanzar a tiempo, su consejero se metió en su camino antes de darle tiempo.

\- No vas a ir a ningún lado Jacob - Le susurro mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla - Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo -

\---

Derek vio a Jacob removiéndose a su lado, asustado y temblando.

Comento un poco de la situación a Laurie y Andy, no llego a decirles que fue culpa de Ben, invento que Jacob no le había dicho que lo hizo sentir de esa manera.

Al día siguiente sería sábado, todo estaría bien, o eso esperaba.


	5. Dia 8 - Culpa

\- Ahí está - Michael y Joel habían estado esperando a que Ben llegara a la escuela. Cuando lo vieron se dieron una sonrisa - ¿Cuánto a que no lo hizo? - 

\- Calla que se acerca - Joel sonrió un poco al verlo acercarse, pero le pinto que algo le preocupaba a su amigo. No se veía conforme y al contrario, parecía buscar alrededor con la mirada - Hey Ben, ¿Qué paso? - 

Ben miro a su alrededor una vez mas. Jacob sintió su miedo como estática, conduciéndose por su cuerpo al conectar con los orbes verdosos a lo lejos suyo. No se la mantuvo, alejo sus ojos del contacto visual. Rifkin lo vio encorvarse notoriamente. Paso a mirar a un lado de Jacob, donde Derek escuchaba al chico susurrarle. Un segundo después de localizarlo entre los demás chicos en el pasillo. Arqueo las cejas con enfado y solamente dio una especie de bufido. 

\- No lo hice - Contesto fingiendo estar decepcionado de el mismo por no lograrlo. En realidad dentro de su corazón era todo lo contrario. Se había alegrado tanto de detenerse. Y estaba seguro de que la imagen de Jacob llorando se encargo de castigarlo, atormentándolo todo el fin de semana. Creyó que tendrían que hablarlo en algún momento, Ben se disculparía, eso era lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque no se sentiría extrañado de que Jake dejara de querer sus tutorías. 

\- Te dije que no lo haría - Bramo Michael - Me alegro Ben, porque no traje los cincuenta dólares - 

\- Oh vete al diablo niño rico - Joel lo golpeo con suavidad en el hombro mientras se percataba de la mala cara que Ben ponía en algunos momentos - ¿Por qué parece que tu perro murió? Espera...¡¿Bullet murió!? - Exclamo en un casi grito.

Bullet, se trataba del perro de Benjamín, un perro grande, color negro y miel al mismo tiempo. Aunque el chico lo había entrenado para seguir la extraña orden de =Atacar= cuando se lo pedían. Este generalmente entendía cuando la orden era cariñosa y cuando se la daban con la intención de hacer verdadero daño. Pero dependía mucho de lo que el perro sintiera también. No cabía duda de que Joel y Michael le tenían un gran aprecio al animal, por lo que la teoría del primero hizo al otro asustarse ante la idea. 

\- No, Bullet esta bien - Les aseguro con un suspiro relajado y media sonrisa en la cara - No es nada. Vayamos a clases mejor, no falta mucho para que empiecen - 

Una vez mas, sus ojos se desviaron ante Jacob Barber y su apariencia bastante desalineada de ese día. De nuevo, por muchos segundos, esa culpa le recaía en el pecho. Lo tenía mas claro que nunca. Jacob Barber estaba bastante cerca de ser un chico roto, o quizás mas lejos que simplemente roto. 

...

Jacob se daba cuenta de las molestas miradas que Ben le daba durante todo el día. Decir que le molestaban debería de considerarse muy poco, porque lo hacian tener constantes hiperventilaciones y sensaciones de que el corazón le iba a estallar. De no ser por Derek a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, que lo calmaba, Jacob quizás se habría caído de la silla en medio de un ataque de pánico. 

No quería ir a la tutoría de esa tarde (ni a ninguna otra donde tuviera que estar cerca de Rifkin). Por el horrible pánico que le inundaba el corazón y el alma al pensar que podría repetirse lo de ese día, ¿Y si Ben terminaba lo que comenzó el viernes? ¿Estaba seguro en la biblioteca? ¿Qué pasaba si no podía escapar de nuevo? Esas eran las cuestiones que se agravaban dentro de su pequeña cabeza. 

Los profesores no dejaron de preguntarle todo el día si se sentía bien. Cualquiera lo haría. El cabello color chocolate del muchacho ni siquiera estaba peinado, parecía como si lo hubieran mojado y tratado de aplacarlo en el intento. Sus ojos azules rodeados de ojeras oscuras y finas. Lo blanco que se encontraba también era de preocupar. Y la respuesta que daba a las preguntas se limitaba a =No dormí bien= 

No todos se lo tragaron. Esa era la razón mas obvia por la cual se encontraba frente al escritorio del profesor Cristian. 

\- Jacob, ¿Puedo preguntar si todo esta bien contigo el día de hoy? - 

\- Es lo mismo que le dije a los demás profesores, no dormí bien - Tallo sus ojos notoriamente ya irritados por esa acción. De repetirla durante todo el día. 

\- Bueno, ¿Sabes que estoy informado sobre tu expediente psicológico? - Jacob asintió - Es por eso que debo preguntarte antes de informar a tus padres o a los directores. Así que lo hare de nuevo, ¿Te encuentras bien? - 

\- Si - Volvió a responder. 

Fuera del salón, Derek le tendió un jugo lleno de azucares. Todo el horario este se encargo de que Jacob se mantuviera despierto. Aunque tampoco quería causarle diabetes. 

\- ¿Te acompaño a casa después de la escuela? - Pregunto mientras se acababa lo poco que quedaba en su botella de agua. Mientras que Jacob paso saliva angustiado. 

\- Tengo tutorías - Derek lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza - No quiero ir, pero si comienzo a bajar mis padres van a saber que algo esta mal - Se encamino a la biblioteca. Ese día habían salido mucho mas tarde por el club de tiempo extra. 

\- Supongo que me quedare contigo entonces - Jacob no lo puso a discusión en ningún momento, mejor acompañado que solo, eso creyó. 

\- Te lo agradezco Derek - 

... 

Ben tuvo una pelea consigo mismo durante la mañana, no creyendo que fuera buena idea el presentarse cerca de Jacob. Aunque cuando lo vio entrar a la biblioteca, se sintió peor que antes. Encorvado y ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada. 

\- ¿Quieres terminar con lo del otro día? - Barber se recorrió en su silla. 

Ben rodo los ojos incomodo al entender el doble sentido de lo dicho. 

\- Podemos pasar a otro tema si terminaste de entender este - 

\- Como sea - Contesto. 

\- Jacob, sobre lo del viernes - Comenzó a decir - No fue mi intenci- -el otro no lo dejo terminar. 

\- ¿No fue tu intención intentar violarme? - le pregunto - Vete a la mierda - 

\- Mira, solo quiero hablar sobre... - la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de nuevo. Derek caminaba a donde estaban ellos. 

\- Lamento tardar - Susurro a Jacob y se burlo de la estupefacción de Ben - No los interrumpo mas, continúen como si yo no estuviera aquí - 

La mitad de la tutoría fue bastante incomoda. Rifkin no paraba de mirar a Barber, Barber a Yoo y Yoo a Rifkin. De nuevo estaba nublado, de nuevo comenzó a llover a cantaros. El agua se pegaba fuera de los ventanales. Deberían quedarse mas de lo necesario. 

\- Creo que iré a las expendedoras - murmuro Jacob, necesitaba mas azúcar - Ahora vuelvo - 

Los otros dos chicos compartían un combate a muerte de miradas. Intensificadas en odio y notable asco por el otro frente a ellos. 

No era difícil adivinar que Derek estaría enterado de todo lo que paso. Si se supone, era el mejor amigo de Jacob, debió ser obvio que la primera persona en enteraras, se trataría de el. 

\- ¿Vas a decir algo? ¿O simplemente vas a tratar de hacer que tu mirada me vuele el cerebro? - Ben entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta del de cabello oscuro. 

\- No vuelvas a tocar a Jacob - pidió de una manera convencionalmente tranquila - esta bien, dale tutorías, moléstalo, pero no lo vuelvas a tocar - Derek parecía razonable ante Ben. 

\- Mira, me dejo mal sabor de boca lo que hice, no lo hacia en serio, solo era una apuesta - y eso lo hizo enojar.

\- Entonces eres un gran hijo de puta - aseguro enojado. 

Para Ben era una apuesta, siempre fueron ciento cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo. En cambio, lo que Jacob obtuvo, ganara o no la apuesta, fue el despertar de un antiguo trauma que ya mostraba su terrible efecto sobre el chico. 

\- ¡No creí que se pondría así! - le exclamo. 

\- No lo creíste porque eres un imbécil, no sabes lo que le hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡Pudiste joderle la puta vida por tu estúpida broma! - Derek dejo caer la silla detrás suyo al levantarse. Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue a un Ben furioso de pie también. 

\- Deja de tratar de ser mi puta conciencia. Ya intente pedir perdón - 

\- ¿En serio? Pues no mereces ni que estar en la misma habitación que el, así que apenas acabe la hora, ESFUMATE. Si vuelves a tocarlo o te acercas a el voy a golpearte - Solo era cuestión de una chispa. Una chispa que hiciera estallar todo el lugar, las librerías volarían por los aires y el suelo se llenaría de grietas cuando esa chispa encendiera la pólvora. La única cosa que evitaba que ambos jóvenes se fueran a los puños. 

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Jacob se paro en seco al ver a Derek y Ben de pie, a nada de golpearse. 

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - pregunto mientras apretaba la botella de jugo en su mano. 

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - dudo Ben - Solo sigamos con esto - se sentó de nuevo, en cambio, Derek levanto la silla y se acomodo en ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

Continuaron con ángulos y algunos ejercicios aparentemente complejos, aunque Ben había tratado de enseñarle técnicas para no complicarse demasiado cuando no los entendiera. Ese parecía ser el tema mas fácil de ver para Jacob. 

\- Supongo que eso es todo por hoy - Ben cerro su libro y comenzó a guardar las cosas.

\- Bien, ¿Listo Jake? - Derek se paró urgentemente y lo miro con media sonrisa. El más pequeño solo asintió.

Ben se paró de su silla y colgó la mochila sobre su hombro, camino detrás de los chicos. Una vez fuera de la escuela, antes de que Jacob se fuera, Ben puso una mano sobre su hombro, sacándole un sobresalto notorio, mientras que Derek lo veía como si quisiera ahogarlo en el charco de la acera.

\- Cuando dije que lo sentía, lo decía en serio - Murmuró silenciosamente mientras lo soltaba. No dijo nada más, solo los dejo parados y el camino a su casa.


	6. Dia 9 - Tormenta perfecta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo inspirado en el mismo de la serie Lindas mentirosas.

Jacob se sentó en la cama de golpe. Hiperventilado, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y la presión en el pecho que se encargaba de decirle que estaba despierto ya había comenzado a parecer. Flexiono sus rodillas y las llevo hasta su pecho, recargando la cabeza en estas, jadeando y dando pequeños sollozos. Era la cuarta vez que eso sucedía, después de quedarse en casa de Derek, comenzaron las pesadillas de nuevo. 

Reconoció los pequeños golpeteos en su puerta y no se molesto en reincorporarse correctamente, en cambio, levanto la mirada cuando la puerta fue abierta. Los ojos de sus padres se ciñeron sobre el chico, antes de correr hasta el y preguntarle que sucedía. 

\- Nada, solo fue una pesadilla - Les dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. 

\- ¿Soñaste con Daniel de nuevo? - Escuchar el nombre le calo en los oídos cual fuego. No quería escuchar de nuevo ese nombre en toda su vida. 

\- Solo es una pesadilla - Les dijo mientras comenzaba a regular su respiración. 

Aunque dijera eso, aunque tratara de sonar tranquilo, su voz les demostraba lo contrario. Su voz se rompía y se quebraba lentamente, y era tan molesto para el. 

Esa noche, Laurie y Andy Barber se quedaron con su hijo. 

....

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que tener el examen hoy? ¡Podría haber una tormenta y todos podríamos morir! - El escepticismo y paranoia de Dylan no eran de agradar para Jacob. 

Ese día todos los alumnos tenían programado un examen de lo cual Jacob no recordaba nada, solo sabía que era una prueba importante y no se aceptaban excusas para faltar a presentarlo. 

No durmió para nada ese día, no pudo dormir, ni aunque sus padres se hubieran quedado en la misma habitación que el. El miedo no lo dejaba descansar. Pensaba que se asfixiaba cada que estaba a nada de dormirse. 

\- ¿Disculpe? - Pregunto Jacob a una de las profesoras que pasaba - Escuche que abra una tormenta, ¿Sabe si el examen se cancelara? - Tallo sus ojos mientras retenía un bostezo en su boca. 

\- Hasta ahora no nos han dicho nada, pero estamos seguros de que el examen continuara su rumbo. Le recomendaría que durmiera mas temprano señor Barber, tiene mas ojeras que un mapache - Apenas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Jacob le mostro el dedo del medio con molestia.

\- Dicen que será una gran tormenta. No quiero morir en la escuela, odio este lugar - 

\- Tranquilo Dylan, si es una gran tormenta nos dejaran ir a casa, esperemos - Derek estaba sentado en el suelo, arrugando su rostro y bostezando al igual que Jacob. - Jake, ¿Si quiera dormiste? - Pregunto. 

\- No pegue el ojo en toda la noche - Sacudió su cabeza.

\- Eso te pasa por masturbarte antes de dormir - Se burlo Dylan. 

\- ¡Oh vete al carajo! - Jacob le golpeo el hombro asqueado - En serio no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que Sarah si quiera te considera su novio? - Arrugo la nariz.

\- ¿Quieres saber? - Le sonrió de manera sucia. 

\- Vamos no seas asqueroso - Regaño Derek - Algo me dice que la tormenta no nos va a dejar ir - Y casi nunca se equivocaba con sus presentimientos. 

....

Habían pasado tres horas desde que dijeron que les darían noticias sobre la tormenta y el examen. Ben estaba rompiéndose los dientes con azúcar desde entonces, era su quinta vuelta a la maquina expendedora de la escuela. Ahora en busca de un paquete de galletas de vainilla y los jugos que sus amigos le habían encargado. 

Pasando por el almacén de limpieza se sorprendió de que no hubiera ningún alumno reunido por ahí, aunque claro, la mayoría había sido llevado a la biblioteca para recolectar datos. Su mirada curiosa se topo con la puerta del almacén. Escucho los diminutos golpes dentro del otro lado. Pego la oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar una diminuta voz susurrando:

\- Déjenme salir - 

Como un arrullo, como si le faltara el aire. -

\- ¿Jacob? - Pregunto en voz alta, esperando una respuesta. Estaba seguro de que el murmullo era idéntico al de esa vez en la biblioteca, cuando le pidió en sollozos que se alejara de el. 

\- ¿Ben? - Pregunto de nuevo, con una voz agotada y rasposa. 

Ben giro la perilla de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que esta no giraba correctamente, señalándole que estaba atorada. Trato de abrir la puerta, mientras que podía escuchar la respiración agitada y temblorosa de Jacob. Con el lugar en silencio no era difícil escucharla. Fue como si tuviera un ataque de pánico. 

\- No puedo abrir la puerta - Le indico. 

De repente la respiración de Jacob dejo de percibirse, lo que asusto a Ben. 

Rifkin comenzó a dar algunas estocadas a la puerta, hasta que finalmente esta se abrió hacia adentro de un golpe. 

\- ¡Jacob! - Lo llamo mientras se arrodillaba para moverlo. Totalmente frío, el pobre ni siquiera esta consciente, acertando en su teoría de que el chico se había hiperventilado hasta desmayarse. 

Jacob tenía tantos problemas que los ataques de pánico entraban fácilmente en ellos. 

\- Oye despierta - Zarandeo al muchacho - Me lleva el carajo - Maldijo llevándose la mano al puente de los ojos, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? - Jacob - Lo llamo una vez mas mientras alejaba el cabello de su rostro, dejando ver sus labios rosados y su piel tersa pegada contra el suelo - Jacob anda, despierta - Después de nombrarlo unas cuantas veces, Jacob abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Ben cerca suyo. 

\- Aléjate - Le pidió mientras retrocedió hasta dar con los estantes. Ben solo lo hizo y lo miro. 

\- Oye tranquilo - Le dijo - Tranquilo, no voy a hacer- -

\- ¡Hijo de perra! - Miro a la puerta y lo que Ben obtuvo fue un puñetazo de Derek en la cara. El mismo se puso sobre el y levanto el puño para golpearlo de nuevo - ¡Te advertí que no volvieras a acercarte a el! - Le grito de nuevo. Pero antes de si quiera darle un golpe, Jacob le sostuvo del brazo. 

\- Derek esta bien - Le dijo - No me hizo nada - 

\- ¿Estas seguro? - Pregunto todavía soportando las ganas de ignorar a Jacob y golpear a Ben, chico el cual ya tenia sangre en la nariz.

\- ¿Por qué te lo diría si no estuviera seguro? - Derek lo soltó de la nada y se alejo de el. 

\- Intentaba ayudarlo - Le dijo Ben mientras se limpiaba la nariz. 

\- No creo que necesitara tu ayuda - Contesto Derek. 

\- Oh claro, porque cuando alguien esta encerrado eh hiperventilándose no necesita ayuda - Se levanto del suelo caminando hacia Derek - Dime, ¿Por qué no estabas aquí para ayudarlo chico rudo? - Lo empujo. 

\- ¿Pueden parar con esto? - Pregunto Jacob y Ben lo miro molesto. 

\- D-E N-A-D-A - Paso a su lado - Marica - Se encargo de que la ultima palabra sonara fuerte y claro para que Jacob la escuchara. 

....

\- ¿Hombre que te paso en la cara? - Pregunto Michael riendo. 

\- Cierra la boca - Le ordeno Ben terminando de limpiarse la nariz - ¿No dijeron si podremos irnos a casa o algo? - 

\- ¿No lo has escuchado? ¡Dijeron que si la tormenta continua tendremos que quedarnos aquí! - Ben pensó que eso era todo lo que le faltaba para terminar su día de mierda. 

\- ¿Pueden hacer eso? - Pregunto Ben.

\- Están a cargo de nuestra seguridad, si nos dejaran ir y algo nos pasara, tendrían que lidiar con un montón de demandas - Le contesto Joel - Y el examen será cancelado por cierto - 

\- Vaya, que gran basura - Maldijo - ¿Por lo menos podremos comer algo? - 

\- Acabas de ir a las maquinas, que por cierto, no trajiste lo que te pedimos - Dijo Michael - Y creo que la profesora fue a buscar unas barras a los almacenes de cocina - 

\- ¿Señor Rifkin? - Ben se giro encontrándose con una profesora - ¿Usted y el señor Yoo serian tan amables de ayudarnos a traer las barras - 

\- ¿Derek Yoo? No gracias - Claro que eso lo dijo en su cabeza, no podía contestarle a los profesores de esa manera. 

\- Seguro - Era su obligación después de todo, ¿no? 

....

Ambos jóvenes cargaban las cajas llenas de barritas de fruta y avena. Incomodos claramente, ninguno quería decirle algo al otro. 

\- No puedo creer que diré esto - Pensó Derek - Gracias por ayudar a Jacob - Dijo de mala gana. 

\- Tienes una manera muy curiosa de agradecerle a los demás - Indico - No te puedo culpar, soy despreciable y un idiota sexy - Derek se rio - Hey, ¿Tu y Jacob son novios? - Derek lo vio molesto. 

\- ¿Por qué insisten en eso? - Le pregunto. 

\- Le das tus botellas de agua, te la pasas defendiendo y dejas que se duerma en tu puto brazo en las exposiciones de películas, si, creo que es por eso - Bufo con aires de complacencia. 

\- Somos amigos y estoy obligado a cuidarlo - Su voz se tornaba pesada y en cierto punto un poco dolida. 

\- ¿Y porque dejas que se autolesione? - Ambos se detuvieron en seco - Lo se, cuando lo...toque pude sentir las cortadas en su estomago - Otra razón para sentirse culpable con aquello. 

\- Eh intentado que deje de hacerlo - Reanudaron su andar - Perdón por el golpe - Aunque no le dolía tanto haberlo golpeado. 

\- Esta bien, habría hecho lo mismo - Ben dejo caer la caja de barritas en una de las sillas - Y lamento haber llamado a Jacob marica - 

\- Díselo tu - 

\- ¿Me golpearas de nuevo? - Bufo Ben y lo que vio fue a Derek curvar una extraña sonrisa. 

\- Una disculpa puedo permitirla - Miro al chico - Solo no vuelvas a ser un idiota o esta vez no me detendré - Derek se alejo de Ben.

Una sonrisita cruzo el rostro de Ben, una pequeñísima oportunidad.


	7. Dia 10 - Un baile nada agradable

Derek miraba a Jacob con calma, casi como un depredador en busca de su presa, a punto de saltar sobre ella. Se mordió el labio disimuladamente apartando la mirada, dando a la película que estaba en la sala de clases. Aun con la oscuridad de las persianas hacia abajo y la luz del cañón, podía encontrar los detalles del rostro de Jacob. Las mejillas regordetas, hasta una que otra pequeña peca que apenas y tenia existencia en su rostro. Paso la lengua entre sus dientes pensando en ese sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Si, la noche después de la tormenta en la que Jacob se quedo a dormir en su casa. Un sueño húmedo para resumirlo, distinto a los demás, porque esa vez se trataba de Jacob y el. No era la primera vez que soñaba con un chico, pero si con su mejor amigo, aun con esto, no iba a negar que había sido un gran sueño por los detalles y lo real que todo se sentía. Después se calmo un poco, creyó que lo que menos necesitaba era ponerse duro en medio de la clase.

Derek no fue el único con sueños lucidos y no moralmente aceptables la noche anterior, también con el chico Barber. Mucho mas crudos y menos sensibles quizás, pero claro que le provoco un gran problema, y era que ahora no podía quitar a Jacob de su cabeza. Con solo mirarlo por un momento ya podía recordar lo fácil que en sus sueños se veía el arrancarle la remera y apretar con fuerza los muslos pálidos hasta dejarlos con moretones.

La campana y el tintineo de esta pronto los hizo salir de su trance.

\- Chicos, supongo que no debo de recordarles que en el baile de mañana no se permite alcohol -Dijo su profesora.

Los famosos bailes escolares que siempre acababan con alcohol en el ponche, los oídos aturdidos y a todos los que se turnaban los vestidores para echarse un polvo. Algunos se emborrachaban tanto por accidente que a veces hacian el ridículo torpemente, o les sucedían cosas peores.

\- Ben - Joel le toco el hombro y sonrío - ¿Con quien iras? - Ben tenía una larga lista de chicas que habían buscado que las invitara, pero el no estaba interesado en ninguna esta vez.

\- Improvisare en el baile - Respondió tranquilo.

Sus ojos dieron a Jacob y Derek, el ultimo mirando a Jacob de una forma distinta a lo normal, deseosa, podría decir. No sintió ninguna sensación agradable al ver aquella mirada, fue mas como si la odiara.

\- ¿No pensaras emborrachar a alguien verdad? - Pregunto Joel con poca confianza.

\- Oye soy un hijo de puta, pero no tanto - Le contesto Ben mientras mostraba una cara de asco. Claro, lo que le hizo a Jacob no había sido con una mala intención, o quizás a medias, pero no lo haría de nuevo.

....

Jacob no se sentía muy cómodo ese día, porque Derek no paraba de mirarlo, siempre lo miraba, sin embargo nunca de esa manera. Lo veía como si pudiera ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo, o como si estuviera buscando algo sobre el.

\- Derek - Lo llamo mientras este lo veía en el almuerzo - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Porque no me has dejado de ver todo el día - Se acomodo nervioso, pues esa era la misma mirada que Ben le había dado antes de atacarlo en la biblioteca.

\- No es nada - Le respondía Derek, ruborizado por no poder dejar de mirarlo o pensar en el - ¿Vendrás al baile mañana? - Le pregunto.

\- No se, no tengo nada que hacer aquí -

\- Podríamos fumar a escondidas - Sonrío.

\- Eso lo hacemos siempre - Contesto - ¿Sabes? Las pesadillas se han detenido un poco estos últimos días -

\- Me alegra escucharlo - Dijo - Anda, vengamos al baile, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Quizás ver una enorme cantidad de pornografía en internet, pero eso seria aburrido después de un rato -

\- Eres asqueroso - Se burlo Jacob - De acuerdo, pero no bailare - 

....

\- ¿Cómo es que Joel tiene pareja y tu no? - Michael se había estado burlando los últimos treinta minutos de Ben y de porque no tenia una pareja - ¿Encontraras a alguien antes del baile? ¿O vas a improvisar en medio de todo? -

\- No se, no me importa, todo lo que quiero es ir a bailar - Le respondió sin darle atención, no era nada del todo formal, pero nunca estaba de mas darle importancia a su apariencia.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver conque Jay estará ahí? - Ben se detuvo tras esa pregunta, no tenía nada que ver.

\- Ok, definitivamente estas vetado de mi habitación - Señalo la puerta antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír - Supongo que es uno de los pocos días donde puedo disfrutar de un buen ponche -

\- Claro, no tomas alcohol - Ben no era de esos chicos que iban de fiesta para tomar alcohol, quizás una cerveza de ves en cuando, aunque nunca hasta ponerse a decir incoherencias o dejar que se le soltara la lengua - A veces eres un aburrido -

\- Soy responsable -

\- Claro y un chico en contra del acoso escolar - Rio mientras se tiraba en la cama de Ben - Oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué se supone que molestábamos a Jacob? No lo recuerdo -

\- Creo que porque es un inadaptado, ¿No has visto como se pone antes de entrar a las duchas? - Soltó un ademan de risa - Y Derek siempre lo esta defendiendo, entre otras cosas que no recuerdo. Que lo molestamos desde secundaria -

\- Si, nunca entendí a ese chico, ¿A quien le pone nervioso cambiarse frente a un montón de hombres? -

\- ¿A los gays? -

\- Vamos Ben, que tu eres igual de marica que el - Ben tomo el cinturón de la silla y con el golpeo a Michael que se rio mientras se caía de la cama - ¡Ves! Lo siento Ben, pero no eres mi tipo -

\- Come mierda Michael - Volvió a reír mientras cerraba los ojos - Al que le gusto que le pegara con el cinturón es a ti -

\- Yes Daddy -

\- ¡No digas eso! -

....

\- Oye no creo que puedas tomar mas de un vaso de ponche - Dijo Joel a Ben - Ya esta lleno de alcohol -

\- No pueden pasar una hora sin querer emborrachar a todo el mundo - Se quejo Rifkin.

\- Pues Yoo no perdió el tiempo - Michael señalo a Derek, quien estaba bastante risueño en ese momento, distinto a lo normal, donde parecía estar serio y sin sentido del humor, incluso las personas a su alrededor se reían con el - Y Jay esta en sintonía -

\- ¿Barber borracho? Eso me encantaría verlo - Ben busco cerca de Derek con su mirada, encontrándose con Jacob. Un poco despeinado, con una sencilla camiseta blanca y corbata, sin la chaqueta del traje, lo que lo hizo pensar que quizás no la llevaba o se la quito por el calor.

\- Para parecer mojigato casi todo el tiempo, se ve bastante bien - Levanto los hombros con indiferencia.

\- Marica - Señalo Michael - Es broma, vamos, yo quiero tomar un poco -

....

El ambiente del baile había subido de intensidad. Agradable y acalorado. La música dejaba aturdidos a los estudiantes y casi el reloj marcaban las doce.

A pesar de que Jacob había dicho que no quería bailar. Fue todo lo contrario , Derek y Dylan lo arrastraron a la pista, haciéndolo bailar con ellos, agradable.

\- ¡Hey Jake! - Lo llamo Derek - ¿Quieres fumar un poco? - Susurro a su oído, en respuesta, Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

Los chicos se escabulleron lejos de la multitud, Ben los vio dirigirse a los vestidores y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, las parejas generalmente tenían relaciones en ellos. Aunque después solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo.

Los otros dos chicos se acercaron a los vestidores, Derek se quito el saco y lo dejo colgado en la perilla, ante la mirada de Jacob decidió explicar.

\- Es para mas privacidad, seria incomodo estar hablando y que dos personas entraran con la intención de tener sexo - Era un buen punto.

Pasaron y al cerrar la puerta detrás suya, fue como si los demás se hubieran quedado callados, el sonido apenas y cruzaba el vestidor.

\- Creo que apenas puedo escuchar correctamente - Aseguro Jacob sentándose en la banca, aflojando el nudo de su corbata y agitando su cabello húmedo - No se quien fue el idiota que creyó increíble lanzarnos una botella de agua -

\- No importa, ya te secaras - Derek saco de la bolsilla de su saco, una cajetilla de cigarros; deslizo uno entre sus dedos y comenzó a encenderlo, o intentarlo, porque el chico no podía coordinar sus manos.

\- ¿Cuánto ponche tomaste? - Pregunto Jacob quitándole el cigarro y encendiéndolo.

\- Unos diez vasos - Curiosamente no parecía estar tan ebrio como lo estaba. Jacob pensó en que la tolerancia al alcohol de Derek, era bastante baja, diez vasos eran mucho. 

Pronto entre los dos, el cigarro se apago y esperaron un momento para poder recuperarse del sabor que les dejaba.

Derek miro a Jacob por un momento, ambos sentados en la banca del vestidor masculino. El alcohol en su sangre lo hacia preguntarse el porque estaba ahí, medio borracho y con el chico que lo volvía loco de muchas maneras. Lo volvía loco cuando tiraba las colillas de cigarro al agua, cuando no sabia explicarse y cuando tiritaba en las noches que dormían juntos en su casa. Luego estaba la otra manera, la manera en que habían bailado cerca del otro por la multitud que se cerraba a sus lados, la forma en la cual lo volvía loco sus movimientos de labios al hablar o bostezar. Y juraba que si aquello fuera uno de esos sueños, ahora tendría a Jacob de rodillas haciéndole un oral mientras le acariciaba el cabello. La imagen era tan detallada, que se había endurecido con ella.

\- Otra vez haces eso - Dijo Jacob mientras veía las gavetas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - La voz de Derek era como un murmullo firme y atontado.

\- Mirarme - Jacob bajo la mirada un momento.

\- ¿Te molesta que lo haga? - Derek veía detenidamente a su amigo.

\- Me miras como me miraba Ben -

\- ¿Cómo un idiota? - Se burlo y el silencio incomodo de Jacob le dejo en claro que no se refería a aquello.

\- Como si estuvieras a punto de hacerme daño - Derek borro su sonrisa y sintió un cosquilleo hormiguearle la quijada, ¿Cómo seria capaz de compararlo con Ben si quiera? Derek no era como Ben, de ninguna manera podía ser como el.

\- ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerte daño? - Le pregunto con seriedad - ¿Crees eso después de lo que eh hecho por ti? -

\- No pongas palabras en mi boca. Yo n-

\- Anda, no lo dijiste - Acomodo su rostro cerca de Jacob - ¿Entonces a que te referías? - Jacob simplemente soltó un pequeño balbuceo en el cual no se entendía nada - Responde, ¿Quieres que me acerque como Ben? - Subió su mano hasta dar con el mentón de Jacob, quizás sin considerar que al estar sobrio entendería lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Derek - Lo llamo alejando un poco su rostro.

\- ¿Ahora me parezco a Ben? - Su voz era gélida, como una cortada sin efecto sobre la piel de Jacob - Ah claro que no, todavía me falta -

Mientras la otra mano de Derek se posaba en el muslo del otro chico, que se tenso notoriamente, podía golpearlo, pero era su amigo, el no le haría daño.

\- Derek no es gracioso - Le dijo mientras pasaba saliva - Aléjate, lo digo en serio - Esa sensación de nuevo le golpeaba. El estomago se le revolvió en una sensación para nada agradable.

\------

Cuando Daniel comenzó a tocarlo, Jacob se hiperventilo, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Como deseaba en ese momento que alguno de sus matones se encontrara fuera de la cabaña los escuchara y avisara a un superior. Pero nadie, no había nadie. Nadie lo iba a escuchar sollozar ni suplicar, nadie mas que ese horrible hombre que se inclinaba sobre el y sujetaba sus piernas para que dejara de patear.

\- ¿No te gusta si no es tu amigo Derek? - Le acariciaba las piernas, las mejillas, todo el cuerpo, lo odiaba, odiaba eso, odiaba cada maldita caricia sobre su cuerpo, cada tacto que le daba esa persona. Y mientras todo pasaba, mientras le quitaba la ropa, Jacob solo pensaba en estar en casa, en esconderse bajo su cama y no salir nunca mas.

Entonces lo vio, vio el vidrio en el suelo del jarrón que se había roto al resbalar contra la mesa, y pensó que quizás si lo atacaba con el vidrio, pero todo lo que hizo, fue envolver el cristal con su mano y sentir como sangraba. Fue ese dolor el que lo distrajo, el que lo hizo salir de orbita para no pensar en lo que pasaba. El dolor era su único aliado en ese momento.

........

\- Oye es suficiente, lo siento - Gimoteo tratando de retroceder mas, ya no era posible, sus manos se aferraban a la esquina del banquillo y la apretaban con fuerza.

Sintió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, se resigno a hacerlo y en lugar de eso, dio un puñetazo al rostro de Derek, que lo empujo hacia atrás; Jacob resbalo del banquillo, cayendo despatarrado al frio concreto de los vestidores, con terror en la cara.

\- Joder Jacob, me acabas de partir el labio - Derek se levanto y se acerco a Jacob en el suelo.

\- A-A-¡Aléjate! - Logro gritarle mientras retrocedía a cuatro patas, con su mirada buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para golpear a Derek, siendo mas pequeño y delgado, no tenía realmente mucha fuerza.

\- ¿No te gusta si no es Ben? - Eso era tan crudo para Jacob, tanto que no creía estar frente a su amigo, frente a Derek, no era Derek.

Derek se coloco sobre Jacob a horcajadas.

\- Derek, por favor, por favor vete - Le suplico sin aire en los pulmones, no podía respirar - No lo decía en serio -

Derek lo miro fijamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué Jacob estaba debajo suya llorando? ¿Era realmente su mano la que por su pierna con tan poco tacto? Y entro en cuenta de lo que hacia, ¿Qué demonios le paso por la cabeza en ese momento?

Abrió los ojos y quiso decir algo, estaba tan petrificado.

\- Jake - Lo llamo en voz alta.

\- Solo vete - Susurro con rabia, miedo y decepción - ¡Quítate! - Le golpeo el pecho con poca fuerza, no iba a lograr nada, no era fuerte, ni siquiera frente a el - Quítate Derek - Apretó la mandíbula, rehusándose a derramar lagrimas, aunque la garganta le doliera y los ojos le ardieran.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió sin mas, era el mismo chico que los vio entrar a los vestidores, la misma persona que tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando no vio a Jacob salir después de un rato. Ben miro la escena, a Derek sobre Jacob que lo miraba con suplica y dolor en los ojos, como si le pidiera que hiciera algo.

Derek sobre Jacob

Jacob llorando

Las manos de Derek alrededor de los muslos de Jake

Ben corrió hacia ambos chicos, dándole una patada a Derek antes de jalonear a Jacob hacia su lado. No titubeo ni un momento mas. 

\- ¡¿Que mierda Derek!? - Le grito.

\- Jacob y-

El nombrado no escucho nada de lo que Derek le dijo, solo dejo que Ben lo sacara de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible. No creyó admitirlo jamás, pero estaba mas que agradecido de que Ben apareciera por una vez en su vida.


	8. Dia 11 - Media noche fria

Jacob salió tan rápido de la escuela que no se dio cuenta de que Ben lo había seguido hasta el estacionamiento. Jacob se sentó en la acera, sujetando su cabeza, sintiendo que iba a vomitar, trato de llevar aire a sus pulmones, le iba a dar un ataque. 

\- Jacob - Ben se sentó a su lado mirando los ojos empañados y lagrimosos de Barber - ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? - No obtuvo una respuesta. El chico seguía con sus dedos enredados a los rizos de pelo, permanecía con la cabeza agachada intentando respirar. Cuando Ben repitió la pregunta, Jacob pareció salir de su trance. 

\- No...Ellos no pueden saber sobre esto - Balbuceo con la respiración cortada - Creo que...voy a vomitar - Una notable arcada le sobrepaso la garganta y fue eso lo cual lo hizo vomitar en la misma acera. 

\- ¡Mierda! - Grito Ben levantando sus brazos. Luego se mentalizo de que Jacob no estaba para nada bien. Con algo de pena y sutileza comenzó a hacer circulas con su mano sobre la espalda de Jacob, lo sintió tensarse un pequeño momento, pero siguió haciéndolo hasta que paro de vomitar - Oye no estas nada bien, dame el numero de tus padres, voy a llamarlos - 

Cuando Jacob se negó, Ben intento quitarle su celular, pero en lugar de eso solo consiguió que el muchacho lo sujetara con fuerza, negándose a dejar que le quitara el celular, mirándolo temblando y sollozando. 

\- Por favor, por favor no los llames - Le rogo una vez mas - Tienen muchos problemas, no necesitan esto - 

\- Jacob no me importa, ¿Ok? Pero Derek pudo haberte hecho daño, tus padres tienen que saberlo - Jaloneo el teléfono. 

\- No lo hagas, les diré yo, se los diré pero no ahora. Solo quiero irme a casa - Ben lo miro detenidamente, no creyó que ni siquiera cuando el toco a Jacob este se pusiera de esa manera. Tan asustado, como un niño pequeño que solo quería esconderse debajo de su cama, como cuando el se escondía debajo de su cama. Así que finalmente suspiro. 

\- Bien, pero yo te acompañare - Soltó su teléfono antes de ofrecerle una mano para que se levantara. Jacob la miro y dudo en aceptarla, aunque finalmente lo hizo. 

....

La casa de Jacob estaba vacía cuando llegaron, simplemente vacía, ni sus padres estaban en ella, lo cual hizo preguntarse a Ben de su paradero. 

Miro a Jacob, no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba en casa, solo se quedo parado en el primer escalón de las escaleras, sus ojos se veían apagados.

\- Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación - Guío a Jacob escaleras arriba lentamente, el cuarto de Jake tenía la puerta abierta, así que fue fácil identificarlo. 

Vio al chico mas bajito sentarse en la cama, mirando el suelo, sin decir nada, sin mirarlo a el. Ben se sentó a su lado, tampoco sin hablar, hasta que suspiro. 

\- Cuando tenía trece años, convencí a Derek de ir a un estúpido campamento de verano, el acepto solo porque le prometí que seria divertido. Se supone que debía de ser divertido, pero los otros niños siempre nos molestaban por estar juntos; nos empujaban y me la pasaba con el consejero poniendo banditas en mis rodillas. Un día Derek no quiso acompañarme, el dijo "Haremos una carrera y te alcanzare después" aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ese día descubrí dos cosas. Que Derek era una basura mintiendo, y que mi consejero era un puto violador de niños - Ben se quedo callado, los nervios le subieron hasta la garganta, ¿Por qué le estaba contando eso? - Y el, prácticamente abuso de mi, no me gusta decir la otra palabra porque me da asco. Pero Derek siempre estuvo conmigo después de eso, siempre me estaba cuidando, me dejaba dormir con el cuando tenía pesadillas, y decía "Prometo no volver a mentirte, ni dejar que te hagan daño" Y creo que espere que cualquier persona tratara de hacerme daño, pero nunca creí que el lo haría - Ben apretó la mandíbula - Mis padres lo saben, pero nunca eh podido verlos a la cara y hablar del todo de esto - 

\- Jacob, ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? - Le pregunto pálido y sin aire. 

\- Si tu no hubieras aparecido, habría jurado suicidarme apenas acabara todo - Le contesto con tanta tranquilidad, que el pánico se apodero de Ben sin esfuerzo, ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente de suicidarse? - Y creo, que solo necesitaba hablar con alguien - 

Ben vio la lagrima brotando de su ojo y resbalando hasta su mentón, donde tembló antes de caer sobre sus pantalones negros y perderse. 

\- Lo siento - Se disculpo, mientras que Jacob lo miro sin comprender - Todo el tiempo te digo marica, que te suicides y...lo siento de verdad, si supiera que tienes que lidiar con esta mierda, no lo habría comenzado a hacer - El chico no dijo nada, solo se quedaron callados. 

El teléfono de Jacob vibro en su bolcillo y lo saco. El nombre de "Derek" aparecía en la pantalla y Ben se molesto al ver el dedo de Jacob titubeando entre responder y colgar. Tomo con delicadeza el celular, alejándolo de el. 

\- Debería darme una ducha - Murmuro, aunque Ben no lo entendía, no tenia sudor, ni olor a cigarro, ni siquiera una mancha en su cara o piel - Puedes quedarte si gustas - 

Jacob tomo una muda de ropa y entro al baño. 

Ben se quedo ahí, sin saber que decir cuando lo viera salir, nada, no podía decir nada, apenas y le salían cuatro palabras de la boca después de lo que había escuchado. Suspiro, después el celular de Jacob a su lado volvió a sonar otras tres veces, a la cuarta decidió contestar.

\- Jacob - Escucho del otro lado la voz agitada de Derek - Jacob yo de verda- 

\- Deja de llamarlo, no quiere hablar contigo - Lo interrumpió. La voz de Derek se detuvo. 

\- ¿Dónde esta Jacob? - Pregunto. 

\- En mi casa - Ben mintió. 

\- Ben te juro que si le haces algo te voy a matar - 

\- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decir eso después de lo que le hiciste esta noche? ¡Eres su puto mejor amigo! - Le exclamo en voz baja - No vuelvas a llamar - Colgó antes de dejar que Derek dijera algo. 

Rifkin se quito el saco, aflojo su corbata y desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su camiseta, se sentó en la cama de Jacob de nuevo, se llevo las manos a su cabello y lo sacudió con exasperación. 

La puerta del baño se abrió y dejo salir el vapor de este mismo. Los brazos de Jacob estaban al descubierto, dejando ver no solo su blanca piel, si no también las marcas en sus brazos y muñecas. 

\- ¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme? - Jacob pensó en la ropa que tenía para Derek cuando se quedaba a dormir, claro, era un cambio especial porque estaba en una proporción mas grande. Lo tomo y se lo dio a Ben - ¿Te molesta si me cambio aquí? - 

\- Hazlo si quieres - Ben se quito la corbata y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa sin mirar a Jacob, que daba pequeñas miradas a este, la idea de que debería comenzar a ejercitarse mas se le cruzo por la mente al ver a Rifkin. Y definitivamente aparto la mirada al verlo desabrochar su cinturón, no le apetecía ver a Ben en ropa interior. 

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y Jacob daba la espalda a Ben, quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

\- Ben - Lo llamo en voz baja.

\- ¿Uhum? -

\- Gracias -

Durante los primeros diez minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño, Jacob apretaba su muslo derecho con fuerza, deseando que la sensación de haber sido tocado desapareciera. A la hora finalmente pudo dormir, pero al ser las dos de la mañana, Jacob se levantó de golpe con un fuerte jadeo y un movimiento tan brusco que hizo a Ben sobresaltarse. 

\- Jake - Lo llamo con calma mientras este lo veía un poco confundido, como si de repente no supiera que hacia Ben en su cuarto. Luego recordó lo que había sucedido - ¿Estas bien? - 

\- Solo fue una pesadilla - Le aseguro sin importancia - Perdón por despertarte - 

\- No te preocupes - Ben querría seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, claro que le importaba lo que le pasara a Jacob en ese instante - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿O prefieres intentar dormir de nuevo? - Aquello se sentía extraño, porque nadie solía intentar hablar con el de sus pesadillas, en aquel momento era diferente. 

\- En realidad, son más como recuerdos, pero más crudos. Siempre es lo mismo. Estoy corriendo por un callejón y me tropiezo, pero cuando miro hacia arriba, estoy en la consejería del campamento - Le dijo - Estoy tan harto de ellas - 

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor miedo? - Pregunto. 

\- ¿Tienes miedos? - Jacob hizo una pequeña risa. 

\- Claro. Siempre eh tenido miedo de todo, de mis padres, el rechazo, la puta anciana de la biblioteca del pueblo que se parece a la de "It" tengo miedo a tantas cosas. A pesar de eso, jamás dejo que me domine. Esas pesadillas que te asustan tanto, tu puedes controlarlas, decidir cuando son reales y cuando no. Haz lo que hacian en "Lost" deja que todo ese miedo entre a ti por cuatro segundos, después dale una patada en la cara y dile "No jodas conmigo" - 

Jacob lo miro, ¿Qué hacía que Ben Rifkin se preocupara por el? No era lastima, podía reconocerla a simple vista, se trataba mas de una extraña curiosidad.


	9. Dia 13 - Sangre

El volver a la escuela fue como algo que durante el viernes y el fin de semana, Jacob había visto realmente lejos este regreso. Pudo escuchar a Dylan llamándolo, cuando lo miro, simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando lejos de el, no estaba solo, estaba con Derek, el cual había tenido una crisis de ansiedad después de que Ben respondiera el teléfono de Jacob y este mismo, no le devolviera ninguna de las llamadas. Se torturo, grito y perdió cada uno de sus estribos con las repisas de su cuarto, hasta partirlas por la mitad. Se mentalizo, se iba a acercar, se acercaría y hablaría con el, si, eso haría, o mas bien eso creyó, porque a su sorpresa, Benjamín Rifkin se acerco primero a Jacob, por un momento pensó que quizás le haría una broma y lo insultaría, porque vamos, todos sabían que Ben era un cabron, en cambio; lo tomo por los hombros y lo acompaño hasta su casillero sin titubeos y sin darle atención a las miradas extrañadas que lo veían, pero que después dejaban de darles importancia. 

\- ¿Desde cuando Jacob es amigo de Ben? - Le pregunto Dylan - ¿Me perdí de algo? - 

\- No - Aseguro - Ellos dos no tienen nada - Se enfureció, pero consigo mismo y se volvía a preguntar, ¿Qué carajos había hecho? 

...

\- Entonces, si balanceamos estas reacciones, tendremos que asegurarnos de que el numero de átomos sea el mismo en los reactivos y en los productos, aunque esto ya lo vieron en su primer año, entrara para el examen, así que prefiero que lo repasemos - Les explico el profesor, barriendo con su mirada a cada alumno del salón, finalmente encontrándose con Jacob, quien estaba notablemente encorvado y pálido sobre su mesa - Señor Barber, ¿Se siente bien? - Cada uno de sus compañeros de clase se volteo a verlo. 

\- Yo, ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? - Torcía la boca con disgusto al tener que pedirle permiso en voz alta. 

\- Vaya - Señalo la puerta y el muchacho salió lo mas rápido que pudo. No fue a la enfermería, 'primero paso al baño, encerrándose en el primer cubículo, no sin antes asegurarse de que ningún otro alumno ocupara el baño. 

Jacob tenía trucos sucios, como guardar tras la hebilla de su cinturón pequeñas navajas que jamás se cayeran al suelo y que no fueran detectables. Lentamente la saco de este y la posiciono contra su piel, dando un tirón hacia atrás. Después levanto el dobladillo de su pantalón y dio una cortada mas larga hacia arriba. Hizo lo mismo con su cintura y dio otra en la palma de su mano hasta dejar ver sangre, remarco la cicatriz que parecía un enorme manchón muchas veces, porque sabia que una vez que sanara no dejaría marca, solo quería eso, un poco de dolor. Quería recordar que estaba vivo para eso, para sentirse así, usado y abandonado, triste y solitario, perdido y tembloroso, que solo serbia para esas seis cosas. Por que se sentía mal, como un perro al cual su dueño le pisa la cola y da uno de esos dolorosos chillidos de cachorro, preguntándose que hizo para enojar a su dueño. En este caso, Jacob era el cachorro y su dueño era lo que quisiera que rigiera el karma, convencido de que el karma bueno no abundaba para nada en su vida.

Escucha la puerta del baño abrirse con calma y sostiene su mano para que la sangre no toque el suelo y piensa en que fue un idiota por cortarse tanto en esa mano, porque ahora esta sangrando a andares y realmente parece a punto de explotar. Y cuando escucha el timbre para la siguiente clase sonar, se tranquiliza y considera que prefiere faltar a unas cuantas antes de ir a casa, pues se siente horrible y no quiere quedarse ahí. 

Abre la puerta del cubículo pensando en que prefiere ir a otro lado y no simplemente quedarse en el baño con los malos olores que lo rodean. Se lava la mano en el lavadero con el cuidado suficiente para no tener que lidiar con infecciones, también lava una parte del lavadero porque no quiere que los alumnos vean sangre y llamen a un profesor. 

Pasea por los pasillos. Su esfuerzo por parar el fluido de liquido carmesí fuera de su mano no sirvió de nada, en cambio, simplemente seguía fluyendo mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras, apretando el barandal con su mano sana. El mareo que le indicaba estar a punto de desmayarse, comenzó a aparecer poco a poco en su cabeza, lo hace bajar los escalones con tanta lentitud que esta seguro de que si se detiene aunque sea solo para respirar, va a desmayarse y caer, y de esa manera romperse el cuello. 

\- Jacob - Se detuvo por un momento, levanto su cabeza hacia arriba. Cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, era Derek, que lo veía con una peculiaridad que no le agrado - ¿Te sientes bien? - Comenzó a bajar las escaleras detrás de el. Quiso tocarlo para verificar, aunque Jacob lo empujo, casi tirándolo de las escaleras. 

\- Estoy bien, ahora vete - Le contesto sin verlo a los ojos. Jacob bajo otro escalón, donde volvió a detenerse para mantener el equilibrio, el suelo ahora le parecía extrañamente cómodo. Cuando no escucho una respuesta de Derek, lo miro y vio a este levantando la mano para ver su chaqueta, Jacob lo había empujado con la mano donde escurría su sangre, aquello le mancho la ropa y lo hizo obvio. 

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Le pregunto tomándolo del brazo. 

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame! - Se zafó de su agarre mientras comenzaba a vacilar entre los escalones. 

\- Déjame ver - Le ordeno con una voz fría y llena de preocupación. 

\- No es tu puto problema - 

\- Te equivocas, es tanto mi problema como tuyo Jacob - Le espeto con voz fuerte. 

Al escuchar aquello, Jacob apretó la mandíbula y movió uno de los músculos de esta, inconscientemente por la molestia. Fue cuando exploto. 

\- ¡No lo es! - Grito de nuevo - ¡LLEVAS CULPANDOTE TRES PUTOS AÑOS! ¡PERO NO ES TU CULPA! - Jacob ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los alumnos que comenzaban a asomarse de los salones para ver aquel alboroto - ¡DEJA DE CREER QUE PUEDES ARREGLARLO TODO! - Un profesor había salido, listo para llevarlos a ambos con el director, entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Jacob trato de bajar completamente las escaleras cuando se derrumbo en el suelo. 

\- ¡Jake! - Derek corrió al mismo tiempo que el profesor a su lado - Llame a una ambulancia - Miro al maestro mientras trataba de mover a Jacob para que reaccionara - ¡LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! - 

Derek comenzó a llamar a Jacob, decir su nombre, esperando que reaccionara, apretó su mano, no precisamente para que el chico sintiera que estaba con el, si no, para detener el sangrado de esta. Pudo ver a Ben asomándose de uno de los salones, observando aquello sin habla y el pudo encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Derek, como si le dijera "T-O-D-O ES CULPA TUYA"


	10. Dia 13 - Cargo de consciencia

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Derek seguía sentado en las sillas de espera mientras los señores Barber, terminaban de conversar con el doctor que revisaba a su hijo. Sus codos estaban apoyados contra sus piernas, mas arriba de las rodillas, apretando sus manos y golpeando los nudillos contra su boca cada dos por tres. Derek levanto la mirada hacia las puertas a su lado, vio a Ben acordándose, despeinado, un poco sudoroso y con la mochila cayendo de su hombro. Vislumbro a Derek, y camino hasta donde se encontraba. 

\- ¿Y Jacob? - Le pregunto. 

\- En una habitación - Contesto Derek con sarcasmo, escondiendo su enojo. Odiaba a Ben, cada rastro de el, era como una peste que rondaba a su alrededor. 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tu amigo esta en un hospital y no te importa? - Derek lo mira con furia en los ojos. 

\- ¡¿Qué te importa!? - Levanto la voz - Mejor vete, antes de que decida caerte a puñetazos de nuevo - Apretó sus manos intentando parar el temblor en ellas. 

\- Si lo haces, ¿A quien crees que sacaran del hospital? - Ben obtuvo el silencio como una respuesta amarga - Derek, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pasaste una semana manteniéndome alejado de el para que no lo dañara, y eres tu quien trata de cogérselo a la fuerza en las duchas - El acusado se levanto de golpe. 

\- Deja de hablar - 

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? - Pregunto Ben. 

\- ¡Se que hice! ¡No estoy negándolo! - Le exclamo en un susurro - Fui una mierda y joder, el jamás me perdonara por hacer eso - Ben lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo, mientras que Yoo se restregaba las manos en el rostro - No se que pensaba, supongo que solo estaba borracho, caliente y molesto por como me comparaba contigo - 

\- ¿Conmigo? - Cuestiono sin entender. 

\- Lo estaba mirando mucho, y cuando dijo: "Me miras como lo hacia Ben en la biblioteca...como si fueras a hacerme daño" - Ben se sintió mal al escuchar eso - Me enoje y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tu entraste, cuando yo me iba a detener - 

\- No se que debería decirte exactamente - Ben apretó sus manos sobre su regazo - Eres un hijo de puta, pero yo hice lo mismo y se como te sientes en parte. Yo no era su mejor amigo, solamente un imbécil que lo molestaba, tal vez lo que te diga no sea el consejo del año, pero si Jacob pudo perdonarme a mi, también puede perdonarte a ti - 

\- No quiere ni verme y despertó hace rato. No tengo el valor de entrar a verlo - Susurro. 

\- Arriésgate - Le dijo Ben - No te perdonara así de fácil, vas a tener que esforzarte, pero pidiéndole disculpas es un buen inicio - Palmeo su hombro con incomodidad - Anda, no creo que yo deba de entrar contigo - 

Las palabras de Ben lograron un diminuto efecto sobre el otro muchacho, pues se levanto en dirección a la que supuso, era la habitación de Jacob. 

Rifkin sintió las sombras inclinándose sobre el, a lo que levanto la cabeza, encontrando los ojos de Laurie y Andy mirándolo. 

\- Ben - Dijo Andy - ¿Qué haces aquí? - 

\- Y-Yo - Tartamudeo - Vine a ver a Jacob - 

\- Oh, ¿Por qué no fuiste con Derek? - Miro a la dirección donde entro el chico. 

\- Creo que el y Jacob, tenían cosas personales de que hablar, ya sabe, iré después de que acaben - Paso saliva con tranquilidad, no le apetecía dar explicaciones. 

\- Entendemos - Comento Laurie con poca alegría - Nos alegramos de que seas amigo de Jacob, es tedioso solo conocer a Dylan y Derek - 

\- Bueno en realidad no somos amigos - Le respondió Ben apenado y los ojos de Laurie se abrieron. 

\- Oh - A Rifkin no le convenció ese tono - ¿Son algo mas? - 

Ben se ruborizo y Andy se ahogo con su café. 

\- ¡NO! No, somos compañeros....es solo que, me preocupe - Dio una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. 

\- Entiendo, en ese caso, creo que Jake esta en buenas manos - Sonrió la mujer mientras seguía a su esposo a la recepción. 

Ben se quedo en las sillas de espera, preguntándose como iba la charla entre Jacob y Derek, esperando no lidiar con un pequeño Barber golpeando con sillas o el cable del botón de emergencias al otro chico. 

En la habitación, Jacob y Derek no decían nada. El primero se encontraba demasiado medicado y mareado como para intentar alejarse de su mejor amigo, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, el cuerpo lo obligaba a quedarse acostado. Fue como si su cerebro no mandara ninguna señal, o que lo intentara. 

Derek dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, paso saliva y se balanceo hacia adelante. Camino hasta la camilla, quedándose a una distancia segura cuando ve los dedos de Jacob aferrándose a la sabana de la cama. 

\- ¿Los doctores te dijeron algo? - Derek sabia que era un comienzo de mierda, pero no iría directo a lo que pasaba. 

\- Fue un corte profundo, eso es todo - Desvió su mirada - Si eso es todo ya puedes largarte - murmuro fingiendo desinterés. 

\- Sabes que eso no es por lo que vine. Escucha, esa noche estaba borracho, no es una excusa y lo se, pero me enoje, estaba molesto y trate de culparte por ello - Hablo - No me tome el tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que supe que te hacia daño. Se que tienes razón sobre que el asunto de Daniel no era mi culpa, pero yo lo siento así, y en estos años no dejo de sentir que pude haberlo evitado de acompañarte ese día y no lo hice solo porque odiaba que me tacharan de marica. Yo quería protegerte de eso para que no volvieran a hacerte daño de la misma manera. Y...se que odias cuando lo digo, pero haría cualquier cosa para compensarlo. Lo siento Jake - Derek se dio la vuelta y camino hasta llegar a la puerta. 

\- Derek - El nombrado volteo a donde su nombre se escucho - Gracias por cuidarme - 

\- No es nada Jake - Derek abandono la sala con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ¿La razón? Jacob y el se conocían mejor que nadie, aunque no lo dijera como tal Derek sabia que esas palabras tan cortas y faltas de rabia eran una aceptación a sus disculpas. 

Ben lo miro y supo que había tenido éxito. 

\- Puedes pasar ahora. Oye, siento haberte golpeado antes, en verdad no creí que podrías ser un buen chico - 

\- ¿Un buen chico? - Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Ben - Puedo ser un poco malo si lo prefieres así - 

\- Jodete, sabes a lo que me refiero - Golpeo el brazo de Ben - Esta un poco medicado, pero creo que puede manejarlo -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es un capitulo corto y paso mucho desde la ultima vez que actualice. La verdad pense en dejar ir la historia pero un comentario de alguien hizo que me animara a actualizarla (Aunque fuera un poco)  
> Sufro un bloqueo de escritor y no se hacia donde llevare esto, pero gracias por los Kudos y ya saben, si tienen algun pedido para lo que pasara mas adelante, pueden comentarlo.


End file.
